Stubborn Sharkfins
by Fruchi-Tazza
Summary: Hilary Has never felt like this about a boy before, so when the BladeBreakers reform,What does she do when she falls for Kai?..The most unsociable person around,he is cold and stubborn,But why is he, will he open up?What will Hilary do (RR!) (chapter9up)
1. The Late Arrival

Fruchi_Tazza: Hey welcome to my story, short chappie I know but never mind, they WILL get longer, I shall prevail!...lol oh I hate these disclaimers things, If I did own beyblade 'drool' who KNOWS what would happen..'daydreams' anywho. on with the disclaimer 'pouts': I do not own beyblade or any of the characters in it.. Only the lonely plot..:D.ok.. On with the story!  
  
Stubborn Sharkfins  
  
Chapter 1- The Late Arrival  
  
''Okay, Okay guys, they are running a bit late, don't worry'' said Tyson,  
  
''Yea only an hour!'' groaned Max sarcastically.  
  
They were waiting for Ray and Kai, Two old friends from the Bladebreakers. They had been gone for a whole year and now are expected back, but to their surprise there won't be just Chief, Max and Tyson, but a new person too.  
  
Hilary, a girl in pink with long brown hair had decided to tag along, to Tyson's great annoyance. The only way she was accepted was that Kenny, Max and Ray, had voted against Tyson and said she was allowed to.  
  
The day ticked by, yet no sign of the others.  
  
Hilary and Max played hide and seek, Kenny typed away on his laptop, Dizzy; and Tyson was thinking about his stomach (A/n: ^____^ as usual) ''Where are they! I'm starving, lets EA-''  
  
He was cut short, by Hilary, she had seen some one coming, ''is that one of them Tyson?'' She squealed nervously. Tyson squinted up the road to see keno-jinn walking their way, he was dressed in his normal Chinese robes, raven black hair, tied up in a wrap. A big grin on his face.  
  
''Hey Tyson!'' Shouted Ray s he saw Tyson squinting at him ''Hey you lot, how ya been?''  
  
He got the usual welcome. He was introduced to Hilary; they all talked about their past year, what had happened, what they did on their long awaited break. Max was gassing for most of it, though he did have a packet of sherbert sweets, which Tyson was greedily eyeing up. They continued the conversations until it grew late.  
  
''Where's Kai?, my stomach needs food!'' Tyson hinted prodding his stomach, longingly looking up the long road were they could just see the hotel in view.  
  
Giving up to their 'poor starving' team-mate, the others decided to head back, and catch something to eat, before returning to the same place to wait for their fellow friend.  
  
~~~***^***~~~  
  
At dinner Tyson had grabbed pretty much everything in sight, and the others ate theirs as fast as they could, just in case Tyson had finished and spotted theirs. Hilary was worried if Ray liked her, she had wanted to fit in and make friends. She was pretty much sure, because her and Ray seemed to have talked a lot about their past and they seemed on base ground friendship. But as she thought happily about her new friends, she remembered Kai. She hadn't even met him, she had heard so much about him, his talents. His mysteriousness glares. She tried to shake off the nerve.  
  
While thinking, a storm corrupted during diner. Storm clouds rolled in, and the sky seemed to darken quickly to a deep dark blacky ink. Thunder could be heard, rumbling in the background. It had started to really beat down hard, as a cold icy wind was noticed along with the rolls of thunder. Yet..  
  
No sign of Kai.  
  
No one seems to be much bothered by the absence of their team Captain. They obviously thought Kai could look after himself. Yet Hilary was worried, that storm looked like it was rough, though she did see Ray glance up from his dinner, his steady glaze hovering at the door frame, as if expecting for them to be flung into action.  
  
A clap of thunder sounded. And the doors banged open. A mighty breeze flew in, catching the backs of their throats, startling everyone, oblivious to the fact that the storm was harsh.  
  
*** A figure, dark and brooding, casted in shadow, had entered.  
  
Standing in the entrance soaked and dripping.. He looked around at the staring faces, unseen to all accept from a swirling figure casted out every time the lightening cast eerie dew over them...He hovered and then walked into the light.  
  
It was Kai.  
  
His hair drooping at the edges by the weight of the icy cold rain. His face dripping, by cold drops, his t-shirt clung tightly to him. His trousers covered in mud. He sounded out of breath.  
  
He walked over to his gang, and half-heartedly mumbled ''Sorry I'm late''  
  
He sat down to Hilary, not really acknowledging who she was. Hilary looked up weakly at him; she was scared a little by the sudden entry of this new comer. There was something about him, something; she couldn't seem to get a grip of.  
  
He was now seated, arms crossed, eyes closed and deep in thought, still dripping from the wet, Oblivious to the staring faces, which hadn't yet recovered fully from the shock.  
  
Silence past, and Kai hadn't moved at all. He just sat there, the rest of the team, all had welcomed him back, not receiving any response, yet was never surprised.  
  
No one had introduced her. She frowned.  
  
Hilary noticed there was no introduction, so thought it was best to start. Nervously saying..  
  
''Hi, I-Im Hilary.''  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
Instead, slowly turning his head he gave her a studying glare; his deep crimson eyes bore down on her. She felt uneasy, 'why is he looking at me like that? Is he always like this?' with that thought, She coward down to her dinner.  
  
Hilary stole a glance at him a couple minutes later of uneasy silence; accept that is from the grunting noises coming from the general direction of Tyson. And noticed Kai wasn't eating. Considering this she wondered if he was hungry. 'Maybe I should offer him something, that might work, don't make a prat of yourself this time right?' she thought to herself.  
  
''Um Kai..you must be hungry..Fr-from you know, that long journey..Did you want something to eat?..Perhaps a buttered roll?''  
  
'A.buttered roll? *mental head slap*'  
  
He opened his eyes lazily, and looked at her as if she was mad.  
  
'Real Smooth Hilary'  
  
''No thanks.'' He said barely interested. Returning to his unique posture.  
  
She frowned.  
  
''Oh don't worry Hilary. Kai is usually always this......wet?'' The gang burst out into uncontrollable fits of giggles at Tyson. A roll of the eyes in Hilary's direction. And a half hearted fake laugh from Ray.  
  
A small ''Hn'' could be heard from Kai's direction before he stood up, dismissing himself from the others company. ''If you need me, and I *strongly* suggest you won't, then I'll be in my room.''..putting an emphasise on the words as he spoke, with that he walked away, leaving the others laughing, and Hilary curious.  
  
'Way to go Hilary, mum said you always did manage good first impressions' she thought sarcastically to herself, as she watched the soggy Kai trail from her sight.  
  
*to be continued!*  
  
Yep!....a bit lazy I am... I haven't even written the next chappie yet! But Shhh! Not ment to know that 'gulps' ok R+R please! 


	2. A Night To Remember

Chapter 2: A night to remember.  
  
Hey im back! And with a new chappie! Woah, this one took some time to write out, never mind, I want to thank you to all who reviewed! I am very thankful! Sorry if Hilary seems a touch outta character in this one, but hey, whatcha gonna do? Oh well, I did the disclaimer in the last chappie and I don't fancy depressing myself by reminding me of the fact that I can never own it! .so on with the show! *cough* story.  
  
~~~***^***~~~  
  
''Why are you looking at me like that for?'' Hilary stumbled back until she hit something.  
  
It was .. Soggy?  
  
She tore her eyes away from the boy and looked around her, everything was wet, a deep dark dampness swallowing her view up. until the only thing left to see was the boy.  
  
His deep crimson eyes, looking down at her as if scanning her soul for something, as if checking for any signs of..madness?  
  
Wait...  
  
DÉ JA VÚ! ...  
  
... Yet how can it be?.... the walls were still swallowing her, plunging her and the boy, now recognised as Kai, into total darkness. an utter curiosity now overwhelmed Hilary.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
'How did I get here?'  
  
'Why is it so dark and damp in here?'  
  
'Why is he looking at me like that?...with that..that.Glare' Was all the confusing questions buzzing around her head so fast that she felt dizzy.  
  
Dropping to her knees, panting hard she tried to think straight, all of this time, Kai just stood there..Watching.  
  
*****  
  
''AHHHH! . !!!'' Hilary awoke in a cold sweat, heart pumping fast and a knot formed in her throat.  
  
She sat up.  
  
Her legs seemed to be caught up in her covers, as if in result she had been tossing and turning, thrashing around in her sleep. She kicked her legs about and untangled herself in a rush of frustration and took a deep sigh.  
  
It was just a dream.  
  
But that glare had seemed so real. Like the one at dinner Kai had given her. It sent a cold shiver running down her spine.  
  
'Wait a minute!' she thought suddenly.  
  
''It WAS Kai!'' she said out loud.  
  
''He was the boy in my dream!''  
  
She furrowed an eyebrow, trying to remember the details of her dream, Yet she found it slipping away rather quickly like waster in cupped hands.  
  
Giving up on any chance of going back to sleep, she crawled out of bed and fumbled around meekly for her candy pink dressing gown. Placing it smugly around her she put on her matching candy pink slippers, grabbed her keys and headed for the door.  
  
Unsure of where exactly she was going, Hilary set down the corridor; she past Ray's room, the slight aroma was refreshing to her. Carrying on, much to the opposite of delight, she came across another occupied room, a deep loud snoring came from it, figuring it was Tyson's room (as she had never known anyone else to snore as loud) she hurried on. There was only one more room left on that level.  
  
And it was Kai's.  
  
Nothing abnormal stuck out here, just plain and simple. Yet an eerie silence was there. Not noticing that she had stopped out side the boy's room, she placed a hand in front of her, brushing her hand across the white surface of his hotel room door.  
  
Cold ran down her fingertips.  
  
She recoiled.  
  
Hilary walked on until she was got outside onto the ground, barely noticing the elevator lift down. A slight breeze fumbled through her hair as she walked to the fountain and watched the ripples gently flow across the water... Little did she know, she was silently being watched.  
  
***  
  
Not being able to sleep, as he was thinking of his past events, Kai sat at his window, looking out over the hotel grounds. He had been in the same position all night. His legs ached, but he was used to it.  
  
Yawning slightly he stretched a little until he saw a flash of bright pink catch the corner of his eye. He turned his head quickly and saw Hilary at the fountain.  
  
He watched curiously.  
  
He saw how she faltered, looking into the water and then setting off into the thick trees where a little dusty footpath could be seen. In a blink of an eye, she had gone.  
  
Lazily he went back to thinking.  
  
'What is she doing out so late? Pah girls.. Always being awkward. Doesn't she know that she could get in tro-'  
  
He cut himself short as he saw, for the second time tonight, something catch his eye.  
  
A big group of teenage looking boys, about the same age as Kai, was hovering over near the bench, looking around them, as if keeping check. He watched as he saw a big bulky one, look round his shoulder, nod in agreement, and then unmistakably head off into the same direction as Hilary went, running on tiptoes, as if to rush, yet not be heard.  
  
''Oh great! just what I need'' Kai said, jumping from his spot, and in his black tight tanktop, and black boxers (no time to get changed) hurried to go find the menacing group of boys.  
  
***  
  
The lake's water lay there undisturbed. Hilary, sitting there watching it, heard a noise, like the sound of a twig break, then another, to her far right. Turning around she couldn't see past the thick gloomy trees. It was really dark out.  
  
Utter silence now.  
  
Turning back round again and sighing, she had this twitchiness towards her now. It was cold, so she wrapped the dressing gown around her more tightly.  
  
Another sound.  
  
Getting up from the edge of the small jetty now.she turned around and squinted, looking for the noise-maker.  
  
''Hello?''  
  
''Anyone out there?'' She said quite loudly.  
  
Her mind suddenly went through a list of possible intruders..'Max, groundkeeper, Tyson, Kenny, cleaner, Ray..Kai?'  
  
Could it be Kai? Why did she keep thinking about him?  
  
'Snap out of it Hilary, get a grip of yourself!' *mental head slap*  
  
A laugh was heard, followed by more, coming from every direction.  
  
'What the? There's more than one?' she wondered.  
  
A bit more worried now.  
  
Nerves are kicking in.  
  
''Who's there?''  
  
Laughter grew louder.  
  
She shivered. She did NOT find this amusing, if this was Tyson and the gang playing a little game with her then she would give them all such a beat-  
  
Movement. She had seen something stir in the trees.  
  
''Hello?'' she called again. Then out of no where a bulky dangerous looking guy appeared at the other end of the Jetty, and started moving towards her.  
  
''Hello dear. are you cold? You look it. Want me to .. Warm you up?'' an evil grin tugged at his lips.  
  
Too scared to talk, she just shook her head. She was paralysed to her spot. She had no where to run, in three pf her directions led to water...and the other towards him.  
  
''Ahh shame to hear it...what about my friends?'' she looked over his shoulder to see four other boys surrounding the jetty's edge. two on each side of the bulky guy.  
  
A small gasp escaped from her mouth.  
  
All of a sudden the boy placed his hand on her cheek, drawing her gaze into his. The sudden movement scared her and she let out a loud 'yelp'.  
  
***  
  
Wondering around looking aimlessly into the darkness, Kai squinted. 'Where is she? She couldn't have gone far! Gah! I don't know why I even bother-'  
  
A yelp was heard in the distance. Then followed quickly by a lot of movement, which sounded like...  
  
.struggling? Eyes widening, Kai quickened his pace in the general direction of the scream.  
  
The sound of water suggested that he was near the lake, the struggling and rough movement was getting louder..must be close now.  
  
Just as he saw an opening, a loud piercing scream erupted.  
  
It was Hilary; she was lying on the old wooden Jetty with the group of 5 boys around her, crouching down and..trying to grab her dressing gown?  
  
Kai had seen enough..  
  
***  
  
Confused..hurt..weak.all the boys surrounding Hilary kept grabbing at her..She was so very tired.they were too strong.  
  
She felt like she was gonna faint ..getting dizzy.  
  
Then .barely able to move. She heard a new voice, an uplifting voice.  
  
''You better leave. Her. Alone!''  
  
Was that-? She passed out.  
  
***  
  
So comfy. Eyes fluttered open. It was dim, with only a lamp on. Her head hurt. Pulling herself up she looked around, She was in a hotel room.how did she get here?  
  
Sitting in thought for a second she tried to remember what happened.  
  
''Oh! Those boys!'' She said nervously. ''How did I get here?'' she questioned aloud, not noticing.  
  
''I carried you.'' Said a husky voice. She jumped. She didn't notice him enter the room.  
  
''Uh..oh..Kai.Umm..What happened?''  
  
''You were attacked'' Kai said informatively.  
  
Pause.  
  
He stood there, looking at her ''by a group of worthless boys, your not hurt by anyway are you?''  
  
''No'' she said solemnly.  
  
Small nod from Kai.  
  
He goes over to the cupboard and bends down to get out the spare blanket he suddenly stops and clutches his side, he let out a groan of pain and comes back up and looks at his hands..blood.  
  
He looks down and sees an open wound. 'Bugger, that little bastard got me!' he thought.  
  
*Gasp* He looks up suddenly to see Hilary gawping over his stomach, where the heavily bleeding wound was, he had been unaware of her watching.  
  
'Oh great, female drama.'' Kai thought stubbornly.  
  
''Oh Kai! Are you alright? How did that happen? Does it hurt? Here let me help you!''  
  
He looked up at her suddenly as she placed a hand on the open wound, he tense a little. She grabbed a tissue ready to clean it.  
  
''Get off! I'll be fine'' he said harshly.  
  
''Kai! You need it cleaned up!''  
  
''Hn''  
  
''Please! Let me clean it!''  
  
Reluctantly he stood there while she dabbed at it gently.  
  
Ten minutes later he had a bandage around his stomach.  
  
''thanks'' he said, avoiding her gaze.  
  
She nodded. ''Oh Kai! I feel so bad! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be wounded!'' a silent tear rolled down her cheek. She looked up at him. She could see his eyes; they weren't icy cold, but understanding, and soft.  
  
''I'll be fine'' he repeated, bending down and retrieving the blanket. ''You'll be staying here tonight as I found no sign of any keys to your room. You can crash on the sofa.'' He set the blankets down on the couch and then started to walk towards his own bedroom. Just as he opened the door he was called.  
  
''Kai?''  
  
He paused, turning around slowly, his hand still clutching the brass doorknob.  
  
''Hn?''  
  
''Thanks'' She said.  
  
''For what?''  
  
''Saving me''  
  
*To be Continued!*  
  
Gah! Well that was a long chappie to write up!... hope you like!...bit weird huh?...oh well, R+R please! Much obliged!... :D 


	3. A Few Words

Hey hey, im back, with a BRAND NEW chappie :D:D, I know, I know, long time since an update huh?..But I have an excuse NOT TO KILL ME!.... err....I won't be able to write anymore...hehe. Well... sorry about the hold up guys, parents can be soooo annoying when they band you from stuff 'evil kai glare' hmmm, well on with the disclaimer huh? Here we go.  
  
Taz doesn't own any of the beyblade stuff (not even kai!) 'weep' now she is going to go and cry in her room because of the evil people who made her write that :D  
  
Stubborn Sharkfins  
  
Chapter 3: A Few Words.  
  
'This is so comfortable' Hilary thought as she lay undisturbed on Kai's couch the morning after her attack. 'Much better than trying to sleep earlier with those dreams.'  
  
Stretching a little she snuggled her face on the pillow and breathed in gently.  
  
'Ahh this smells soooo nice....it smells of him...' She thought unawarely.  
  
''...Of Kai'' her eyes popped open when she heard herself.  
  
'What am I thinking? Shut up Hilary! Before you get yourself into trouble'  
  
Stumbling up lazily, she looked around properly at the room for the first time. There was nothing which really symbolized Kai in here, just a small duffle bag in the corner, slightly open.  
  
'Geez he's tidy, I'm glad he didn't find the keys to my room in the end, how embarrassing.' She pictured the look of Kai's face if he saw the state of her room.  
  
Pushing the humiliating thoughts aside, her eyes hovered over the duffle bag for a second, then to the bedroom door, where supposedly he slept.  
  
'Is he still in there?' creeping over she noticed the door ajar, chancing a moment; she peeped her head inside and saw it was empty.  
  
Frowning a little she saw that his bed was neatly made, no clothes or any of his possessions lay untidy.  
  
It was Spotless.  
  
Sighing, she turned around and hit the duffle bag with her foot, it tumbled over and out flew a picture of a firebird and a boy.  
  
Picking it up, she looked at it closely.  
  
It was Kai and Dranzer.  
  
'Awwwww' was the first thing which hit Hilary's mind. 'So he does have a sensitive side, bless, look how small he is!'  
  
The boy in the photo couldn't of been any older than 6. He had Blue Hair which was spiked. And a different shading on the underside, He was slightly hugging the red fiery bird, a pure smile on his face.  
  
Hilary's face broke out into a smile, gently picking up the duffle bag. She looked at it once more, mesmerising the look of the child, and put the photo back in.  
  
'I wonder why he carries that around with him, everyone calls him a cold- hearted bastard, but I don't think he really is what he puts up to be' Hilary was thinking about this for a long time.  
  
' I need a shower, I hope he doesn't mind me using his.' and without a second thought, she walked into the bathroom.  
  
'Oh for the love of G-' she thought while pouting. SPOTLESS! AGAIN! There wasn't anything out of place, if it wasn't for the small bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and the small duffle bag in the seating area, Hilary would off mistaken this for an unoccupied hotel room.  
  
Pulling out the spare towel, she put it near the shower...so it's ready for her when she comes out, she looked around for a spare shampoo bottle.  
  
There wasn't one.  
  
Looking at Kai's one, she picked it up and opened the lid. It smelt like Kai soooo much. It smelt nice, and comforting, like a smell you wouldn't mind waking up to in the morning.  
  
'Oh well, I need to use some, he may not notice, best keep my distance, he might smell it.' She thought wisely.  
  
~**^**~  
  
10 minutes later, Hilary was all dressed (smelling like Kai ^___^) and was now wondering if she should go eat now.  
  
Deciding that it would be good too, as her stomach gave a small rumble, she left the apartment.  
  
Walking past the main entrance, Hilary noticed the clerk boy standing behind the desk, ruffling papers. He glanced up at her.  
  
A short smile to him.  
  
She didn't receive one.  
  
Instead he was glaring at her. His spiky bright red hair reflecting of the chandeliers. He had a name tag on, in shimmering letters it read:  
  
'Hey, I'm Tala, how may I help?'  
  
One thing was for sure; he didn't LOOK like he wanted to help anyone, more like hurt them if they even DARED of asking.  
  
She got a shiver running down her spine.  
  
She hurried on.  
  
Not looking back she turned right down the brief corridor, and saw through the big double doors, a glimpse at Tyson, and what looked like snow? No time to dwell on that thought --  
  
Recomposing herself, she took a deep breath, and was about to walk in, looking like nothing had happened when an arm roughly grabbed her and pulled her to the side.  
  
'Oh geez no... what now?'  
  
She shut her eyes quickly, as if too frightened to see what was coming. It didn't help to hear a gruff breathing in her ear.  
  
Not being able to hold it in any longer she opened her eyes-  
  
A sigh of relieve escaped her.  
  
It was her recent rescuer.  
  
''Oh.....Kai...I thought you were so-.''  
  
''Save your lectures Hilary. I just wanted to tell you that yesterdays... err...Events....are best left unspoken of. You must know by now how our... 'Sigh' TEAM mates like a bit of drama'' An emphasis on the word 'events' followed by a short pause.  
  
''Especially if they're the ones who gets to do it.'' He snorted and SMIRKED!?!?!?  
  
Bedazzled by this, Hilary just nodded quickly, and then looked down at her arm, which was still being grabbed (quite hardly) by Kai.  
  
He noticed her stare, and let go.  
  
He then walked into the cafeteria, and left Hilary to wander in freely.  
  
~**^**~  
  
''GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!''  
  
''YOU CAN DO IT TYSON!''  
  
''SHOW EM YOUR BEST MAXIE!''  
  
''GO! GO! GO! GO!'' ''SHOVE IT IN THERE!'' The crowd cheered as they watched the world champ and his blonde haired companion, battling it out one-on-one.  
  
Hilary was nearly blown off her feet by the roars as she walked in a couple of minutes after her brief meeting with Kai.  
  
''KEEP GOING! DON'T SLOW DOWN!''  
  
''DON'T SLACK OFF! DO YOU WANT TO BE BEATEN AT THE THING YOU DO BEST TYSON?''  
  
''YOUR FAVOURITE FOOD MAXIE! DON'T LET THIS BAKA BEAT YOU!''  
  
Slipping through the crowd, Hilary saw finally what the entire ruckus was about.  
  
She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips and coughed loudly.  
  
It was an eating competition, and by the looks of it, a sugar one.  
  
Only two contestants remained, Tyson and Max. She was disturbed by looking at them.  
  
Tyson, whose hair you could only see, as his head was so low down on the table, had a wave of sugar, surfing through his midnight blue locks. He looked up for a second to grab the next sugar bowl, and set off to it. Not without Hilary getting a glance of his face, he had a sugar moustache, and white fluffy eyebrows.  
  
And Max....well if that kid was called hyper, then his form was indescribable now. His Light blue eyes were BULGING and his grin reached from ear to ear.... While shovelling spoonfuls of sugar into his mouth. (Though not much was going in, as he was bouncing soo much it was impossible to aim right.)  
  
Seeing all the dangers coming from this, she stood and thought of all the reasons why she should stop this(though she found herself having trouble thinking over all the noise which was booming from the crowd), and all the reasons she should allow it to continue:  
  
Diabetes, high blood pressure, a pair of screeching idiots, accidents, wrecked hotel, no spare time, angry people, pay for damages, the headaches, the worries, AHH! EVERYTHING!  
  
And the good things........err.....well.....um....there's the- no that isn't one....err....GEEZ hard to push eh?  
  
'See nothing springs to mind for any good that can come to this, it must be stopped.'  
  
She took a deep breath. And the bellowed  
  
''ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP! TYSON GRANGER!!! AND MAX TATE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OVER HERE NOW AND STOP THIS! THINK OF THE DAMA- yadda yadda yadda''  
  
''Oh great, *moms* coming'' Tyson said sarcastically  
  
''OOOOOW! LET GO OFF MY EAR! OOOOOW!''  
  
Hilary, who has surprisingly heard that, now had taken to drastic measures.  
  
''Sorry guys, but this Baka is coming with me! MAX YOU TOO!''  
  
'Hmm might as well take ray and kai with us, Kenny will need them for training soon, and I think I'll save them the hassle of all the screaming girls.'  
  
''Ray you come too, I'm sure Kenny wants us for training, ...Kai... you coming?''  
  
''What?.....And miss dessert?''  
  
'Hmph, very funny, its not even dinner, its breakfast, he's got getting away that quick'  
  
''KAI! JUST COME PLEASE! I CANT LOOK AFTER THESE TWO CLOWNS ALL DAY! I WOULD LIKE SOME HELP!''  
  
A small smirk appeared on the brooding teens face.  
  
He got up slowly, and looked around at everyone's astounded faces. His smirk soon vanished.  
  
''What are you looking at? Never seen a girl bite back before?''  
  
Everyone went back to their normal routine, almost scared of looking at the chaotic scene any longer, except the odd nasty glare at Hilary for spoiling their fun, and making their crushes go away.  
  
And with that they left the cafeteria, with Hilary dragging Tyson by the ear.  
  
*To Be Continued!*  
  
Gah! That was a spontaneous chapter, not much happened in this one I noticed, just a bit of developed characters. Oh well! I wanna thank all my reviewers, your really supportive!!! I appreciate all who reviewed, or even read.... Now before I go, I wanna tell u I read this REALLY great fanfic and wanna share with u all, take a look if ure not busy yea? ... ok heres the link, check it out if u have time, and review! Lol ill try to get another chappie up soon! http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1559024 


	4. Beach Suprise

''Turn on the fan Hilary!.... it's too hot!'' Tyson complained loudly.  
  
''Why don't you open the window?''  
  
''I did! I've opened it fully! But no airs coming in!.... it's broken!''  
  
'Sigh'  
  
''You cannot break the weather Tyson, gawd is you head as hollow as it sounds?'' Hilary questioned.  
  
''What? My head isn't hollow! You haven't even hear-''  
  
*FWUP*  
  
He was cut short by the force of Hilary's hand on the back of his head.  
  
''Yep! Sounds pretty hollow to me! Whad' I tell ya?''  
  
''Hmph'' Tyson replied stupidly, as he couldn't be bothered to think of a descent come back.  
  
For the next 10 minutes all they heard was whines and pointless complaints about the heat from the world champ.  
  
Eventually they all got fed up.  
  
''Isn't there a beach around here? I heard there was one just off the main road called cockleshell high. Wanna go check it out?... we could all do with a fun day out, to get away from THAT moaning thing.'' Said Ray, giving a quick head nod, to show he was talking about Tyson, who by now; had stopped rubbing his head.  
  
''What did I do? It's the weathers fault. If it was winter, I wouldn't be moaning! Or if it was raining then I would be happy as a kid with a triple Decker ice-cream!'' Tyson said, licking his lips dreamily.  
  
''Yea right Tyson, last time it was that cold, I recall you wailing at the top of your voice, complaining that you couldn't find your left glove! And by the time you found it, it had a whole in its pinkie!'' Ray said frustrated, as he fanned himself with an old magazine.  
  
''Yea and the last time it was raining, that was when Kai had arrived, and I remember you were mad that the sudden blast of cold air that rushed in, when Kai stormed through those doors, would make your food go cold! You didn't care if Kai had been out there all by his self and-'' Hilary shut her mouth now, everyone was wondering over the sudden concern she had for Kai.  
  
''What?'' she looked nervously around.  
  
The stares didn't cease.  
  
So she diverted her look to the ceiling, it had become very interesting all of a sudden.  
  
''You seem to be getting along with Kai you know that Hilary? He doesn't really take to people, but I don't know about you, you could be different? You certainly seem to be making the effort eh?'' A small smirk appeared at the corner of Ray's mouth, as he looked for Hilary's reaction.  
  
'Oh God, I've gone red I can feel it, why? Why? WHY NOW?' Hilary's mind suddenly exploded with confusing questions.  
  
''Wha-what? NO... I'm concern for everyone, not just Kai!'' Hilary said behind red cheeks.  
  
''Uh – huh that's why your cheeks have suddenly gone red, is it Hilary?'' Ray said with amusement plastered all over his sweaty face.  
  
''I'm just feeling a little flustered, you know, from the heat, so how about that beach idea yea? I wouldn't mind splashing about for a while'' Hilary said, quickly diverting the current conversation.  
  
It seemed to work, everyone was already going off to grab their swim suits, accept for Ray, who continued to wear the 'I-know-your-secret-Hilary-even- if-you-don't-yet' smirk.  
  
Getting sick of his smugness, she lazily threw a pillow at him, hitting directly in the middle of his forehead.  
  
''mmfehmhs!'' Ray muffled.  
  


* * *

  
''Kai! Come on!''  
  
''No''  
  
''Why not you old Sourpuss!''  
  
''Hn''  
  
''Only for an hour? Or 2?''  
  
''I'd rather boil my head''  
  
''We will do an extra hour on training?''  
  
''2 hours and 5 more laps running around the track... no break''  
  
''Oh Kai! That's mega mean!''  
  
''Hn''  
  
Pause.  
  
*whine from Tyson's direction*  
  
''Aww.....err...Fine whatever! Come on! It's a deal!''  
  
''What?''  
  
''Come on! We've made a deal now! I got you a pair of swimming trunks! Your roughly Rays size so I got a pair the same size as him for you!''  
  
''Whatever'' was the disconcerned reply form Kai. 'What was I thinking; making them train hard is definitely not worth this' Kai thought as he took the blue Speedo trunks from Tyson.  
  
''It's even your colour!'' Max chirped happily.  
  
He earned an evil death glare from Kai.  
  
''Sorry'' He smiled.  
  
''Lets go then!'' Ray said happily.  
  
''Yea the sooner we get in that beach the better!''  
  
''Wait! We have to wait for Hilary!'' Kenny Said from somewhere Behind Max.  
  
''Oh yea! Awww man, she's gonna take forever, girls always take hours getting ready for anything!'' Tyson Whined as usual.  
  
15 minutes passed before Hilary finally arrived, a small backpack on her back suggested that she had come fully equipped.  
  
All the boys, accept Kai, looked at her funny.  
  
''What you gawping at? Look like that any longer, people will mistake you as a couple of dazed goldfish'' Hilary sarcastically pointed out.  
  
''You look like your going on holiday for a week! We are only jamming at the beach!''  
  
Hilary glared at Tyson.  
  
''Shut up Tyson, I've just come well protected, unlike some, I don't see you even bothered to take sun cream eh?''  
  
''Don't need any! I never burn! HA! I can get a tan easily. Stupid girls.''  
  
''Don't say I didn't warn you then Tyson, when you get burned, don't come running to me'' Hilary almost hummed.  
  


* * *

  
It was reeeeeeeallly hot at the beach, the waves rolled gently onto the shore, crashing into the hot sand, making a soft refreshing spray of water come to the people sitting by. The sun glistened over them, almost as if it was watching them. The sea looked very inviting, little kids stood near the water, waiting for the waves to lick at their small feet. People's footprints lay there, as puddles of water fills them, and leaves it as fresh sand, making it seem as if the sand was untouched.  
  
The Bladebreakers arrived at the beach, they were all hot, sweat glistening on their foreheads, and they looked at the water and at the inviting look, and started to make their way over to a nice little vacant spot.  
  
Ray, Getting over there, had had enough of the heat, and couldn't bare it any longer, and decided to take his top off, Max followed suit. And Kenny, being a bit unsure, gave in and also took off his tie and shirt, within doing so, Dizzi whistled playingly and Kenny blushed and shut her lid over.  
  
The two remaining boys with their shirts on, sat on the sand, Kai a little more away from the group, Hilary noticed.  
  
Everyone in the group, had put their swimwear under their clothes, and so only had to take their clothes off, so they were ready for swimming. Hilary, after getting ready, took off her shirt and shorts, and dug in her bag for her sun lotion. She rubbed it on herself and sat waiting for everyone else.  
  
She glared at Kai for a second. He was facing away from her, from the group. He had that armless blank tank top on, His bare arms all sweaty, and had a faint brown forming on them, easy tanner eh?  
  
He looked parched. Maybe he should get in the water, or have a drink.  
  
''Kai?... I bought spare drinks, if you want one, you can yea?''  
  
He turned to face her. She held out a bottle of water for him.  
  
He looked at her, then down to the drink.  
  
''Hn'' was his only reply. He looked bothered, like he was frustrated into kept getting dragged into these 'group' activities.  
  
He turned back round, but not before Hilary noticing him knotting his eyebrows down, closing his eyes, and a frown on his face.  
  
She gathered that he did want a drink, but refused to take it from her.  
  
She got up, and placed it next to him, and turned away to walk towards the water. ''Just in case'' She said before running and plunging into the water, getting ready to splash Max.  
  
He watched her for a while, then muttered a single 'thanks...' under his breath.  
  


* * *

  
The *hours* rolled past, as Kai noticed, it was more than he bargained for. He was fed up; he knew that he was being pushed to stay with his team, as he couldn't be bothered to sort out all the complaints that would later be shoved at him for his early departure.  
  
He was sick of the Glares from the girls, and the giggles and blushes that followed.  
  
'You'd think that they hadn't seen a teen with his top off before' Sighed Kai.  
  
He had taken it off a while ago while the rest of the team was in the water.  
  
Tyson came and joined him a bit later, with a huge ice-cream in his hands.  
  
''Hey Kai, Wow you tanned well, but don't you hurt a bit? Some reason I do''  
  
A roll of the eyes from Kai's direction  
  
''Didn't you listen to Hilary? She did advise sun cream.''  
  
''I'm not burned!'' Tyson said stubbornly.  
  
An evil Grin formed on Kai's lips.  
  
''Oh no? So if I was to, hmm lets say''  
  
*whack*  
  
''OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!''  
  
''oo!...ee!....it....burns....i've..Got...a...red...patch...where...it...hurts!'' Tyson wailed between jumping up and down on the spot, as if the sand was burning his feet, which it probably was.  
  
Kai, smiled to himself as he watched in amusement.  
  
The others came back, and Hilary smiled triumphantly.  
  
''Hey Tyson buddy'' Max said between giggles. ''- Are you alright? What happened?''  
  
''Kai slapped me on my gut and its killing me.'' Tyson said looking pitifully at his 'storage space'.  
  
''Whatever... I'm going back now, I've had enough''  
  
''Wait Kai we're coming too! We better get this moron back up to shade'' Ray said calmly, smiling at Tyson's form.  
  


* * *

  
Heading back up to the exit of the beach, the gang was pretty tired now, they were worn out.  
  
The boys still didn't put their tops back on, as the sun was still burning. This caught a lot of female attraction, well heck, even some guys too.  
  
They were right near the beach exit, when they heard in the nearby distance, A LOT of screaming, Barely having time to turn around and acknowledge who the screaming had come from, sand had flicked everywhere, creating a mini sand storm...all they could hear is a lot of pairs of feet...pattering around the sand, and giggles, and loud shrieks... they were all confused, they kept feeling things grabbing them and shouting their names... they tried to see what was happening, but when any of them tried to open their eyes, sand had threatened them closed again, exasperated shouts came from the 6 of them, but was drowned out by the loud comments, which can now be heard:  
  
''OMG IT'S MAX! LET ME FEEL HIS HAIR!''  
  
''LOOK AT HIS CLOTHES! SOOO ADORABLE!''  
  
''THAT'S RAY! I HEARD HE'S SINGLE!''  
  
''IS KAI THERE? LET ME SEE KAI! I WANNA TOUCH HIM! HE'S SOOOO SEXY''  
  
''TYSON? CAN I PET DRAGOON?''  
  
''WOW! THEY GOT THEIR TOPS OFF!!! *drool*''  
  
''MAX IS THE BEST!''  
  
''NUT AH! KAI COULD POLVEREISE HIM!''  
  
The sand was now settling a bit more, to reveal a group of about 6 girls, roughly Hilary's age, grabbing and surrounding the Bladebreakers. The boys didn't know what to do, they were being pulled about, ruffled by the hair, pens shoved in their hands, phone numbers as well...EVERYTHING.  
  
''GET OFF WILL YA!'' Ray yelled, only to be pulled around even more.  
  
''HEY CUT IT OUT! YOU'RE MESSING UP MY HAIR!'' Max yelled, as he was pounced on and knocked over with a girl on top of him ''AHHH!''  
  
Hilary had been pushed out of the circle by now, and she was now getting up, brushing herself off, to find Kenny doing the same thing  
  
''You too huh?'' she replied gently to Kenny, who just nodded and put his glasses straight.  
  
''Maybe we should help them'' she said suddenly as she looked at Kai who was trying to throw two girls off who had clung to his arms.  
  
''Yea'' replied Kenny.  
  
She thought for a moment.  
  
And then she took a deep breath.  
  
''HEY THERE YOU BOYS ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR AGES!'' everyone went silent and looked at Hilary, who had gone a bit pink by shouting over everyone....there was a small crowd now.  
  
Returning to her normal voice, she continued  
  
''Had fun boys? I've missed you ever so much! You've missed me right?'' she winked at Ray to give him the idea to play along.  
  
''Yea Hilary. We were worried.'' Ray said getting her drift.  
  
''Oh good!'' She said and linked her arm through Ray's.  
  
She earned a couple of Scowls from the girls.  
  
Hilary then thought that she needed to show more protectiveness over the boys, or they will just leave Ray alone, now that they think he's interested in her, and go for the others.  
  
So she slung an arm around Max's shoulder, and ruffle Tyson's Hair.  
  
''Alright Maxie? Had fun?''  
  
''Yea but it would have been better with you there!'' Max grinned, now playing along as well.  
  
''Hey Tyson, Ooo! An ice-cream! Mind if I have a lick?'' She said licking the ice-cream still in Tyson's Hand.  
  
The girls had now all of a sudden sorta lost interest in Ray, Max, and Tyson. They all started to eye Kai up.  
  
He stood there. Looking at them.  
  
''Hn''  
  
''AWW did you hear that? How CUTE!''  
  
''HE'S MINE BACK OFF!'' shouted one of the girls.  
  
''NUT AH! LORNA! HE WOULDN'T WANT YOU!'' one shouted back.  
  
''OH YEA LAURA WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE'D WANT YOU!''  
  
They all started pulling on him again, and he was starting to look very disgruntled.  
  
'Oh no gotta think fast' thought Hilary. And she did the very first thing which popped into her head.  
  
She cleared her throat to get their attention again.  
  
''I'm sorry girls.... But'' She stopped there and placed her hand in Kai's, she intertwined their fingers and then, without thinking, went up on tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
''He's mine'' she replied, still stunned of what she just did.  
  
Kai cleared his throat and looked down at Hilary, but looked back up, out of all honesty, that was the last thing he had expected, and didn't know what to do, it had quite caught him.  
  
''Isn't that right Kai?'' She said before she could stop herself.  
  
Silence.  
  
The girls just gawped there, waiting for an answer.  
  
After a long pause:  
  
''Whatever''  
  
''AWW MAN! WHY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!'' Lorna and Laura said in unison, they were clearly disappointed, no more like, enraged.  
  
''Sorry girls, unlucky.'' Hilary said, enjoying the look on the girl's faces, and gave a sarcastic cheery wave, with her free hand of corse.  
  
They stormed off not without muttering something which sounded very much like: ''Lucky Bitch'' and they were left alone.  
  
The boys just looked at Hilary, totally and utterly gob smacked.  
  
Hilary noticed she was still holding Kai's hand. His skin was soft and warm.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
''oh sorry'' She muttered and let go.  
  
''Uh Hilary'' Ray said all of a sudden.  
  
''Yea?''  
  
He smirked and replied:  
  
''Your blushing again.''  
  
*To Be Continued!*  
  
Ahh, sorry to leave it there guys, evil huh? Oh well! Don't kill me! 'yikes lol... that has got to be my longest chapter yet! Uh sorry Laura and Lorna, lol they are my friend's name, I don't think they know about fighting over Kai yet...oh well lol! Well....im sorry, there just HAD to be a fight over the bladebreakers! :D ahh.... Well. Ill update as soon as possible! R+R! Reviews give me motivation! I appreciate them sooooooo much! Lol they make me SMILE! 


	5. Start To Realisations

Hey! Erm... this is different styled just for this chapter, it needed to be her point of view, so that we could all know what she's thinking.. theres a lot of things ppl have inside their heads, and she had an awful lot, which I couldn't explain very well in 3rd person... aaaah well. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, if u read, then u can see the rest of my grovveling at the bottom of the poage, saying that I know its short. But I needed it! Lol.  
  
STUBBORN SHARKFINS  
  
Chapter 5: the start to realisations.  
  
Hilary's POV  
  
I still feel all tingly inside.  
  
You know why.  
  
I don't know why I did it, and I still don't know the reason why I feel light headed.  
  
Every time I think about it, I KNOW that I am blushing almost immediately, I feel a red hot blood run to my cheeks, not good.  
  
That's why I decided that it's best to relocate myself to my hotel room, away from the Bladebreakers. Away from Kai.  
  
Ray knows. I think he knew before me, that is scary if I think about it, especially as I'm still having my doubts.  
  
Do I really?  
  
...No, I can't. I'd never.......yet, the more I sit here and dwell on the thought, the more my heart is convincing me.  
  
Damned Heart, always competing with my mind. I wish it stopped; I don't like the thought of two of my most vital organs fighting.  
  
Okay, maybe I should change the subject? The thought of me having my heart and brain having a fight is ridiculous. Heh, what to think about?  
  
I subconsciously looked around the room, to see it was a tip, all my perfectly iron clothes were now lying on the floor in mass clumps, my toiletries and undies were scattering my desk, and my empty bag, was thrown over the lamp.  
  
I sighed.  
  
I never can keep my room clean, I just don't see how people can, Like Kai can.  
  
OH NOT AGAIN! Everything I think of results back to Kai!  
  
Can't I even think of my messy room without thinking of Kai's 'spick and span' room?  
  
I should really seek help. To learn how to not keep thinking of the same person, yet I feel I know what the answers they will all give me will come down to:  
  
I have a crush on Kai.  
  
That's just silly I remind myself. No way, I've heard what people say about him.  
  
''Kai? Well he's just an old stubborn cold-hearted bastard, yet a stubborn cold-hearted bastard who knows how to blade, really well.'' I mimicked to myself amusingly.  
  
But that doesn't stop me from disagreeing to it. Well yea sure, the second parts right, I've seen him training, and I know that he's got talent. By the way people goggle at him. But I don't think he's Stubborn.  
  
Or cold-hearted.  
  
Or a bastard for that matter.  
  
I think theres more to Kai, deep down I think he's lonely, am I the only one who sees that?  
  
Wait...Ray did say something Similar.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
''What did I do? It's the weathers fault. If it was winter, I wouldn't be moaning! Or if it was raining then I would be happy as a kid with a triple Decker ice-cream!'' Tyson said, licking his lips dreamily.  
  
''Yea right Tyson, last time it was that cold, I recall you wailing at the top of your voice, complaining that you couldn't find your left glove! And by the time you found it, it had a whole in its pinkie!'' Ray said frustrated, as he fanned himself with an old magazine.  
  
''Yea and the last time it was raining, that was when Kai had arrived, and I remember you were mad that the sudden blast of cold air that rushed in, when Kai stormed through those doors, would make your food go cold! You didn't care if Kai had been out there all by his self and-'' Hilary shut her mouth now, everyone was wondering over the sudden concern she had for Kai.  
  
''What?'' she looked nervously around.  
  
The stares didn't cease.  
  
So she diverted her look to the ceiling, it had become very interesting all of a sudden.  
  
''You seem to be getting along with Kai you know that Hilary? He doesn't really take to people, but I don't know about you, you could be different? You certainly seem to be making the effort eh?'' A small smirk appeared at the corner of Ray's mouth, as he looked for Hilary's reaction.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Those last words repeated in her mind.  
  
''You could be different''  
  
What did he mean by that? Now I'm confused. I pulled a funny face and tried to think.  
  
''Feh! It's too much, I need to get out of this room!'' I said to myself. Hmmm, should I be speaking to myself?  
  
I frown. Maybe I shouldn't.  
  
I know that I will probably turn red if I see someone. I look around again and decide to go. Just as long as I stay away from Kai. I can't bare to see him, after I kissed him. Hmph he owes me, or right now, he would probably still be being harassed by those over major fans Lorna and Laura and their small group.  
  
...Yet again, I did owe him for saving me. I guess we're even.  
  
I sigh, he saved me.  
  
I thought of this for a while. Then another thought popped in, the kissing again. I don't know why I did, like I told myself, it was the first thing which popped into my head. Why THAT though.  
  
Maybe I wanted it?  
  
I don't know. I must admit, he does have lovely smooth skin.  
  
WAH? What am I thinking...STOP Hilary!  
  
I lean back to whack my head on the sideboard, but oblivious that I had moved around in an angle, I fell clean off the bed.  
  
*SWOOOSH!...*  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
OOOOOW! I howl in pain, and I get up rubbing my head furiously. Im such a Baka, I think I've caught it of Tyson.  
  
Stupid Tyson, yeah, I'll blame him, its soo much easier.  
  
Well, I might as well go and look for them; I don't think Kai will be with them.  
  
He's probably in the bathroom, washing his cheek ferociously, getting away the mark where I had kissed him.  
  
I frowned.  
  
I realised that now he must think I'm a loony. Well, must of from the beginning, I didn't make much of a very good impression. And now that I had kissed him, and he was unaware, and caught off guard, he probably is avoiding me, I know I would.  
  
*To Be Continued!*  
  
DON'T KILL ME! I knooooooooooow that was reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaallly short, but I had to add it in, it was important that I did, or then it would have been confusing. Heh, not convincible eh? Well I'll update soon, with a more worthy chapter... *frown* sorry! I neeeeeeeded it in there tho! 


	6. Old Feelings, New Feelings

Back Back Back! And yes... I have TRIED to make this chapter as soon as possible, but there was a lot to think about, 'shrugs' ahhh welll. :D  
  
I suppose I best do another disclaimer 'pouts' as I haven't for a long time.  
  
Fruchi_Tazza Does not own beyblade, or any of its participating characters. She only owns the plot.  
  
STUBBORN SHARKFINS  
  
Chapter 6 – Old Feelings, New Feelings.  
  
(Ray's POV :p)  
  
I've seen them, I'm not blind. I can say that I'm happy for him.  
  
But I'd just be lying to myself.  
  
I know they aren't a couple. But I can feel something different.  
  
I would do, as I pretty much know all his moods, the way he acts, his mask.  
  
It's not much of a mask to me, I can see through it.  
  
I feel ashamed of myself; I know I shouldn't be feeling this.  
  
...Jealousy.  
  
I can't help myself. I can barely look at him without feeling a pang of ...  
  
A pang of what?  
  
I don't know. Maybe Guilt. I don't know why I feel guilt.  
  
Might be because I left it for so long. I never gave myself a chance to help him open up to me.  
  
But it's too late now.  
  
He's got...well supposedly he's got her.  
  
He might not know it yet, neither she, but there's an odd connection.  
  
The connection that I wanted with him.  
  
I saw the day when he saved her. Yes. I do watch very closely, not in a stalking way ofcorse.  
  
She was unaware of the fact that he came out shortly afterwards. And I think she must have been unconscious by the time he threw the brooding teen off her, and in return got stabbed in the abdomen by a pocket blade. I think she is really unaware of the dangers our team captain was in, just for her foolish midnight stroll.  
  
But I think he didn't mind. He must have been in a lot of pain too; having to carry her up to the hotel.  
  
But that's the problem, Kai never admits to pain. He never admits to feelings, that ice cold mask stays put, never budging to see what its like to get close to someone.  
  
I've tried to take that mask down. But I let it slip; now I'm just back to where I started, and Hilary has taken over.  
  
I'm not mad at her, not at all; I think it's about time that Kai has taken notice of someone. Yet still, I KNOW for a fact that he's not there yet. I still see that he's not acknowledging her the way that she wants to.  
  
I'm just a little upset, yes I have feelings, and I try to hide them, nearly as well as Kai.  
  
But in this case I can't, I think I've cared for him for too long.  
  
I think I've been watching him, ADMIRING him for too long.  
  
I saw him smile once. It was to himself, he was looking at a photograph, yea, I've seen it. Of him and Dranzer, I know he cares for her, I think she's the only one anyone knows that he cares for. But this smile was pure. It was really beautiful.  
  
He had taken down his protective mask, and he looked so happy.  
  
I must see him today soon, I must speak to him again, I love his voice, so full of emotions that only the true seers can see. I can see, to others it's just a stubborn filled voice. But not me. Or perhaps Hilary.  
  
Like I said, I'm not mad at Hilary, Anything to make Kai happy; he's deserved it for soo long. So I will keep trying. Its not competition. It's just to make him happy, I swear.  
  
~**^**~  
  
Kai was in the training room, lazily watching a disgruntled Tyson battling Max.  
  
''AHAHAHAHAAA! Come on Tyson! Wake up properly! You're getting thrashed even easier than usual!''  
  
''Eh? I'm too tired! Kai! You could have let me get changed first at least!''  
  
Tyson looked down at his Dark green PJ's and PoKèMon slippers.  
  
''Why? It's more amusing this way. And it's a lesson to tell you that when I said 8 o'clock training. I generally mean it'' Kai replied, a small smirk appeared.  
  
They did three more rounds until Ray came in, followed surprisingly by Hilary. They had just met up in the hall way. They were laughing when they came in, cheery smiles on they're faces.  
  
''OOOO Whatchoo laughing at guys?'' Max said as he spotted them.  
  
''Well it's not everyday that you meet someone unexpected in the hallway'' Hilary shrugged, surprised that she found it so funny in the end.  
  
''Yea but the fact that you brought a rack of toast with you too! And I brought a jug of coffee'' Ray also laughed off.  
  
Hilary looked down all of a sudden at his jug of coffee. An even (if possible) bigger smile had appeared on her face. She burst out laughing again.  
  
''I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU BROUGHT THE COFFEE!'' she said, holding her sides.  
  
''How is this funny?'' Tyson mumbled to Max, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
''No idea. Maybe they both have had too much coffee, it's bad to get hyper in the morning ya know'' Max simply replied.  
  
''ye- WHAT? Max you're the most hyper kid I know!''  
  
Max giggled at Tyson's bemused expression and shoved him playingly.  
  
Ray and Hilary now walked in and set the toast and coffee down.  
  
''It's there if you want so- AAHH!''  
  
*splat*  
  
''Tyson Ya big oath! Watch where ya going!'' Hilary pouted, sprawled on the floor.  
  
''Here, lemme help ya up hehehe'' Ray said, giving her a hand.  
  
''I guess you haven't learnt not to offer Tyson food and expect him to be polite about it.'' Ray laughed once more.  
  
''Who's turn is it to blade now?'' Max said coming over.  
  
''How bout you Tyson?''  
  
''mo....feeting...night.....row'' Tyson replied through mouthfuls.  
  
''What he say?''  
  
''no eating right now.'' Ray said lazily, as if he was used to Tyson's food talk.  
  
''Okay, I guess he's out of the question then''  
  
''I will... Kai come battle with me''  
  
At this Hilary jerked her head up. 'Kai's here? Oh no, I never knew! I bet I looked like a right prat....oh no, don't blush! Control it Hilary.'  
  
No answer in Kai's direction. He's been even quieter as usual since that beach trip.  
  
''Kai? Come on, you haven't had a decent fight for a long time, don't want to slip do ya?'' Ray knew this would work.  
  
''Fine, have it your way, the way you deal with your loose, will be up to you'' Kai said, getting up from the stands and walking over to his launching spot.  
  
Ray smiled at Kai ''I'll give it my best''  
  
3....2....1...LET IIIIIIIT RIP!  
  
The blades were off. Both bladers were concentrating; Kai had an emotionless mask on, while Ray's eyes were glistening.  
  
Dranzer took a hit, but then dodged the second and hit back just as powerfully.  
  
The battle lasted for about 8 minutes. By that time Tyson had ate all the toast, baring 2 slices and had came to watch, just in time to see Drigger go to hit Dranzer, but Dranzer counter attacked it and Drigger went surprisingly flying out the dish to land beside Ray's feet.  
  
Kai held out his hand and Dranzer went happily to his hand. He pocketed his blade and went to sit down.  
  
''Slipping am I?''  
  
''Good match Kai, next time I'll get you'' Ray said playingly.  
  
''Hn''  
  
''Well Tyson, I see you left at least SOMETHING for us...who wants a slice? There are only 2 left!'' Hilary said disapprovingly.  
  
''I'll take one!'' Max Chirped.  
  
''I've already eaten'' ray said.  
  
''Kai? You want the last slice?''  
  
''I'd rather not.'' Kai said, somewhat covered in shadows by the stands.  
  
''Okay, fine Mr. sulky-pants.'' And with that she took the last slice.  
  
~**^**~ (Hilary's POV)  
  
Yep..... its official....I think.  
  
Nope. Stop denying it.... I KNOW.  
  
I'm ashamed to admit it, I really am.  
  
I've never felt this way before. My first time.  
  
No-one's made me feel like this before. I never thought it would come this far.  
  
I look over; we are in the lounge, our special privileged hotel lounge. Kai is at the window, looking out over the grounds. Does he do that all the time? Maybe that's how he saw me that night; I had been wondering why all of a sudden he popped up to my rescue.  
  
He looks so peaceful, his hair slightly brushes the window and his eyes are the bright full crimson I knew so well, I bet he smells nice. Really sometimes I cannot help my mind wonder over to the thought of what it would be like to take a running pounce on him and hug him till his eyes bulge.  
  
I laugh at my own thoughts.  
  
He looks over to see me laughing at him. Oh shit.  
  
Great then again I make myself look stupid, suddenly laughing at him doesn't help.  
  
Geez, he must think I'm crackers.  
  
He raises an eyebrow at me. Yup, that confirms it. Now think Hilary, make yourself sound at least half normal.  
  
''uh...sorry, I wasn't laughing at you...I was...'' Why the hell did I stop there!  
  
SPEAK HILARY SPEAK!  
  
Has it all of a sudden got hot in here to you?  
  
I'm having trouble finding my words... it would help if he would stop looking at me like that.  
  
''....I w-was uh... thinking about Tyson''  
  
both eyebrows suddenly rise.  
  
Tyson? Oh great dummie, now he thinks I've got a thing for Tyson.  
  
''About the way he can shovel 3 big porkpies into his mouth and still pronounce half the alphabet, he's such a baka''  
  
YES!  
  
SUCCESS!  
  
He smirked! I think he responds well to taking the piss outta Tyson.  
  
He goes back to staring out the window. Talking to him seems a lot harder than usual. Maybe it's because I –  
  
NO! Shut up! I don't! do I?  
  
...  
  
I do.  
  
My heart jumps into my throat all of a sudden. And I feel light headed. Oh god. I'm blushing, my cheeks feel red, I can feel the heat radiating off them, don't look Kai pleeeease don't look! My feet shuffle a bit.  
  
Just my luck.  
  
He turns his head towards me.  
  
Good going Hilary.  
  
''Is it hot in here?'' I dumbly mumble out.  
  
''Not at all, Hilary, Why are you blushing?'' He doesn't seem concerned. Just a little amused. Finds it funny does he?  
  
''I-I'm not blushing!''  
  
''come off it Hilary, I can see your cheeks from here''  
  
Beat around the bush why don't cha.  
  
''What's it to you anyway?''  
  
''Nothing really, I just find it amusing to see that you were blushing, after telling me that you were thinking of TYSON'' he emphasised.  
  
''I'm not crushing on him if that's what you mean, I like someone else...''  
  
Why oh WHY did I just tell him that.  
  
''Oh?'' he put on a bored expression, but somehow I can tell he was kinda curious. Kinda being the word.  
  
''Forget about it''  
  
''Already forgotten''  
  
Phew! Glad we got that over and done with, I'm an idiot, gotta be more careful of what I spill.  
  
''Well, I bet that you like some one! Mr Sensitive!''  
  
Oops, I'm in trouble for my mouth's moves.  
  
Damned mouth.  
  
''Excuse me? Since when does this involve MY personal life? I'm not the one blushing.''  
  
''Hmph! Fine! I'm going to bed! G'night Kai!''  
  
''Tell Lover boy Tyson I Said Hi'' His voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
''I don't fancy Tyson! I-I fancy-''  
  
STOOOOOOOOOP!  
  
What am I doing? He'd laugh at me! He'd be mad? I dunno just stop!  
  
''...Forget it, seeya''  
  
*To Be Continued!*  
  
UMMM, Hilary cant control her mouth in this one. Confessions were soo close. Shame. Lol urgh, well I hope I updated quick enough, and I hope the length of this is more satisfying than the last. Please please please don't forget to read and review! It helps me! Lol I get encouraged and go on a writing frenzy. So please R+R! wooo! Until next time then? 


	7. Prank Plans and Noticing Me

Hey! Sorry for the lack of update! It is my birthday today! And as a treat to you lot! I made a new chapter! *blows out cake candles, makes a wish* (this was updated on the 28th of feb) well, sorry for the cornyness in this one, like the lameness of max and tyson lol... well. Theres a little fluffiness in this, its just starting, but you know Kai, it takes time for him to open up to ppl, so really this cant be rushed, or Kai will be OOC and it isn't intented for him to be, so just read and er.....tell me if you like or not, in a review perhaps? Lol :p  
  
Chapter 7 – Prank and Noticing Me  
  
~**^**~  
  
Tyson and Max had been loud all day, it's like there's no volume button, on a one constant annoying loud voice.  
  
Kai, who had been aware of this volume, had escaped to his room, mumbling under his breath.  
  
He got in there and looked inadvertently around, before deciding to fall freely onto his bed, landing with a soft *thump*.  
  
His temple was throbbing gently; His ears had felt abused as Tyson's loud voice came into mind, shouting ''HEY MAXIE! THROW ME A MUFFIN, AND I'LL BE THE MUFFIN MAN, AND YOU GRAB THE HOTSAUCE, TO BE SPICEBUTT!''  
  
So lame. Kai's thought's often resulted to those two simple words, as if no other words could suit Tyson more.  
  
Deciding that he hadn't had much sleep, he should get a couple of hours. He was in the middle of taking off his shirt when a loud bang sounded from outside his door.  
  
'What the hell?' Kai thought unamused.  
  
The door suddenly burst open and in came Maxie with red stuff all down his top, and a pair of clean (A/n I hope) underpants on his head.  
  
''HEY KAI! LOOK I'M SPICEBUTT! HAVE YOU SEEN ANY HOT PEOPLE AROUND THESE PARTS?'' with that he giggled hysterically.  
  
''Get out of my room. And STOP SHOUTING!'' Max didn't need telling twice. He ran off quickly, avoiding the death glare from Kai.  
  
A slam from the door and the distant sound of scurrying feet, told Kai that he was now alone.  
  
He had needed time alone for a long time; he had so much to think about. Questions which needed answering, puzzles to be solved, feeling's that needed to be sorted.  
  
Yes feelings, Kai has those.  
  
Hard to believe, huh?  
  
~**^**~  
  
''IM BORED!'' Complained Tyson yet again, 3rd time this morning.  
  
''What do you want me to do about it?'' Max asked sighing.  
  
''I dunno, I need to do something fresh''  
  
''Like.....?'' Max asked questionly, it sounded to him as if Tyson was brewing a plan, and a good one at that.  
  
Max Always had loved Tyson's ideas... they were so imaginative or fun and evil.  
  
''wait I'm working on it...''  
  
''Ah! The work of a genius...well, genius in certain categories, like food and pranks, that's all your expertise covers'' Max said scratching his head dumbfoundedly.  
  
''Shurrup will ya? ... Im trying to think!''  
  
''Trying being the main word...'' Max said quietly.  
  
''Well, I was thinking of a prank, like you suggested, but who.to.do.it.on?''  
  
''We've done Ray recently, he's still paying off that bill for that Tala's guy uniform! HEHEHE!'' Max giggled.  
  
''Yup, that's Ray out, and Kenny...well Kenny did cry the last time, it was a bit mean'' Tyson said rubbing his head awkwardly.  
  
''How about the ULTIMATELY WORST PERON TO DO IT ON!'' Max squeaked, as he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, as if he was dreading to say the words.  
  
''*gasp* YOU DON'T MEAN...''  
  
''mmmhmm!''  
  
''MAX! THAT'S SUICIDE! That's if your bored with your life, and want to become part of graveyard assemble.'' Tyson said, a little over reactive.  
  
''But THINK TYSON! The challenge! The consequences! The risks! The adrenaline rush would be super wicked!''  
  
''Yea! But still!.....this is the guy who could kill you with just the look he gives you!.....think of what he would do to us if he caught us!''  
  
''That's simple......'' Max said confidently, looking at his mouth open team mate.  
  
He put the biggest cheesy smile on his face, and did a super hero pose.  
  
''...We don't get caught.''  
  
Tyson nodded, as if Max's pose said it all.  
  
''Let's do this....let's see if 'oh so mighty' Kai can catch us, especially what we've got in store for him. Max this will be, without doubt, the best prank ever!''  
  
And with saying that, they got to work thinking.  
  
~**^**~  
  
Kai was in his room sleeping, it had been surprisingly quiet for the past couple of hours.  
  
He opened his eyes a little, shutting them again quickly as the sun shone through his blinds harshly.  
  
He wondered were the normal loud voices had gone.  
  
He felt better, yet he felt weird, like he was forgetting to do something. He wondered for a moment if he had, but he couldn't think of anything, so he ran his fingers through his hair, and scratched the top of his head for a while, he found it soothing.  
  
'Why is it so quiet? Surely I should have been awake at least an hour and a half ago by dumb and dumber'  
  
He dwelled on that thought while he got up out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He glanced at the clock to find out it was 5:23pm. He had been sleeping for 4 hours?  
  
Kai was now very curious as to where his team mates were.  
  
He got dressed and did his hair up. And then headed out of his bedroom door.  
  
As he entered the hotel room lounge, he saw Tyson and Max huddled on the sofa, heads bent down, and whispering and giggling like a pair of school girls.  
  
Kai stood there, observing for a moment, making himself unknown.  
  
Tyson and Max then burst out laughing and a couple of 'yea! That's brilliant! Write that down!' was audible.  
  
Kai quirked an eyebrow, but remained silent.  
  
'What are they up to now?' He thought.  
  
''This is gonna be FOOLS PROOF!... FOOLS PROOF I TELL YA!'' Max squealed in delight, And then suddenly jumped up and down on the sofa, and giggling insanely, he stopped and flopped back, his head hanging off the sofas side.  
  
He had his eyes closed, and Kai had a fleeting thought of him being seriously hurt, but then Max suddenly *pinged* his eyes open, and glanced around.  
  
Kai noticed his eyes widen.  
  
''Oh Kai! Uh what are you doing here?'' Max glanced uneasily around at Tyson, as if for a suggestion of help.  
  
He didn't get one, he only got a shocked face looking back at him.  
  
Kai notice Max gulp. He was very curious now, ofcorse he didn't show it.  
  
''I just am, alright? I was wondering why hadn't you and Tyson wasn't shouting, as if that's the only thing you ever do, though, I don't mind your new change, peace is a thing I don't get enough of'''  
  
Tyson decided the best thing to do is to act like his normal cocky self.  
  
He put on a surprised face. ''Oh geez Kai, that's the most I've heard you say for weeks!''  
  
''Whatever'' Kai was still curious of what they were doing, it sounded sneaky, but he decided not to press matters.  
  
''Going for a walk, don't catch up'' Was Kai's exit line. He glanced at them once more and headed out the door.  
  
''Crud! That was close... do you think he heard anything?''  
  
''I'm not sure, but we gotta be more careful!''  
  
''So... as we are nearly done, when are we going to put our prank into action?''  
  
''When the time comes Maxie, When the time comes.'' Tyson said with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
~**^**~  
  
Hilary was sitting in the local hotel entertainment room, she was going to go see the team soon, after she had read the last of this article.  
  
Truth was, she had come down here to avoid a certain someone, who she seemingly couldn't keep her mouth shut to.  
  
She hadn't worked out how to stop spilling her thoughts out yet, but she was working on it.  
  
But right now she was reading a problem page in a magazine. She liked to know peoples problems, and then liked to know how to solve them. She was reading this one about a young girl who had just had a fight with her boyfriend, and wondered how to make up. The woman said to stay calm, and simply apologize.  
  
Hilary knew it wasn't that simple, boys are mental, they never accept apologies.  
  
She scanned the page for another one. This one had about a boy who had ginger hair, and his girlfriend kept asking him what his other hairy area's colour was. Hilary cringed at that.  
  
'How rude of her to ask' Hilary thought stubbornly, poor boy, I bet he's subconscious. Not all boys are easy to open up to' *gasp* she said it...  
  
...Her mind suddenly sprung to Kai. Yup he was a tough cookie to break, he was hard to open up to.  
  
Trying to get rid of Kai out of her head, she scanned the page again. Her eyes landed on the 'tips for all sorts' page. There was one on 'getting your crush to notice you'  
  
*magazine article*  
  
Ten Easy steps for making your crush notice you.  
  
Make as much eye contact as possible  
  
Make sure your legs are on show (boys like legs)  
  
Make sure that you ALWAYS look your best if you know you're going to meet him  
  
If you are sitting, then make sure you are facing in his direction; point your toes at him.  
  
Fiddle with your hair  
  
Flutter your eyelids  
  
Try to make contact, like touching his arm.  
  
Compliment's is a good touch.  
  
Constantly show that you're interested, look at him if he speaks to you, and smile at him a lot.  
  
Most importantly...Have confidence!  
  
-Written to you by Destati's Gawk.  
  
*end of magazine article*  
  
Hilary read these and just laughed as she read through it again.  
  
'Its mad!... who would do that? It sooo wouldn't work. Pah! Magazines will write anything to sell a copy these days!' Hilary thought mockingly.  
  
She put the magazine back and got up, she walked around a bit to stretch her legs and then thought it was a good idea to go back to their hotel main lounge.  
  
She walked through the main doors and up the stairs.  
  
She walked through the 1st half of the level their hotel room was on, and then was just about to push open the double doors which was down the last corridor she needed, when they swung her way and bashed into her.  
  
She fell down and was shocked for a minute.  
  
She blinked a couple of times, noticing her head hurt, and rubbed her eyes.  
  
She looked up to see a tall person looking down at her, His face wouldn't come into focus, the light was hurting her eyes and she looked back down again.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until she looked back up again.  
  
Her sight was a bit better now. ''Ugh'' she muttered dumbly and Started to brush down her skirt, which was now slighted creased.  
  
A hand extended down to her and hovered there in front of her face. She looked up it, shiny red bars were covered over a blue long flexible hand glove. She admired the hand guards for a moment, until sense hit her who it was.  
  
Kai stood there, a face full of concern.  
  
She had never seen this face before, but all she could think of is how wonderful he could look without that cold emotionless look on.  
  
She sat there and admired his face for a second until she took the extended hand (which gave her butterflies) and felt herself rise as she was pulled up.  
  
''Sorry Hilary, you ok?''  
  
''Eh? Oh um...yea.. I t-think so.'' She looked at him again, entranced by his eyes. She could tell that he was concerned, and she could also tell that now he had started to try to hide it with that mask again.  
  
He let go of her hand and she felt the nice warmth inside her go again.  
  
She loved his hands, so gentle, which surprised her as he showed out to be tough.  
  
''Thanks'' She mumbled.  
  
(Make as much eye contact as possible)  
  
She suddenly snapped her eyes up.  
  
Brown eyes met deep Crimson ones.  
  
She gazed into them, unable to tear them away. He was looking at her, suddenly aware of the uneasy eye contact.  
  
'Damn his eyes are compelling...'  
  
What am I doing?.... I don't believe that book do I?...'  
  
'This feels so right'  
  
'Stop it Hilary, this won't help you!'  
  
'I could stare into those orbs forever'  
  
Tear your eyes away!'  
  
'I want to stay like this forever'  
  
Stop looking at him!'  
  
'I want him. I want him to be mine, and only mine.'  
  
'OI STOP'  
  
She tore her eyes away finally, her mental battle coming to a cease. Looking a bit embarrassed as she saw that Kai had also made no effort to break the gaze.  
  
'...'  
  
''Uh...well I'll see you later then?'' She said suddenly, wishing to disappear in the spot, he clearly noticed her strange behaviour.  
  
''Yes, im sure we will meet somewhere at dinner time, until then Hilary.''  
  
He nodded politely and with that he carried on walking down the corridor.  
  
Hilary lent against the wall, near a window which blew light breezes against her face.  
  
'Oh gawd, he looked so nice. Those eyes are the most deep meaningful eyes I've ever seen, like there's all his emotions, locked up in them. I felt like I was being swallowed by them, the world dissolving around us, left with me and him, Kai, gazing at each other. Total bliss.'  
  
'Maybe this book does work....worth a try'  
  
She then scurried away in the direction she came, determined to look at that book, to her, the book which held all the secrets. The secrets for Kai to notice her.  
  
*To Be Continued!*  
  
Damn! That was a long chapter..... Lets just say its to make up for the delay... Wooo! *blows out more cake candles* R+R if ya want! I love them! It makes my day! Until next time, 'evil grin' what have I got in store for my little friends? Hehe, gonna have some fun with Kai. Hehehe......gotta read to find out what happens, well before that....I gotta write it. Heh! Well, I guess until chapter 8 comes... buh bye! 


	8. Revealed

** HEEEEEEEEEEY GUESS WHOS BACK!!!!!!!!! lmao! errrrr.......okay..... i guess a very well needed explanation is needed for my certain....laziness on the updates of this story huh?... hee.   
  
weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllll....... my computer had a very bad virus on it...sooo it was broke for 8 weeks... i just got it back last week. so.. here i am..after a very delayed chapter, and i just hope ya can forgive me, ya?   
  
lol..well i will make this a good one. just for my readers.   
  
er if you want to feel full affect of this chapter then i suggest listening to the song 'Iris' by Goo Goo Dolls, as that was what i had on the repeat button when writing this chapter, by god i think those words are now etched into my brain.  
**  
:S  
  
**_FRUCHI-TAZZA XX_**

**_Stubborn Sharkfins_**  
****

**Revealed.**   
  
''So um... your up for it? it would be very much appreciated, I will keep my end of the deal, one date with the bladebreaker of your choice, preferably not Kai though, for obvious reasons.''  
  
Tyson had already mapped out the brilliant plan in his head, now ... it was time to put it into action.   
  
'' Yea! I can't wait to tell the girls!! they will be thrilled to do the job, what could be more fun?... although I'm not sure about one of the girls, Lorna, major crush on Kai, if it was a bladebreaker, she'd pick him.''  
  
''Oh, um.. Okay, I know, but I dont think u get it, the prank is ON him... so its kinda hard to go up to him and say ' oh Kai, by the way, you have to go on a date with this random girl, for no reason what so ever', catch my drift?''  
  
''Yea, he is no push-over, well okay, I'll report back later, bye!''  
  
''yeah, bye....'' Tyson was happy, but one question was still lofting around in his mind. '' Um Laura... one more question..''  
  
Twirling around quickly after being called she smiled. ''Yup, shoot.''  
  
''Why him... Why Kai?'' Tyson blurted out, in thought. '' I-I mean,of all people, why the cold hearted anti-sociable one?''  
  
She thought about that, a bit stunned at the question at first, but found it a reasonably good one too. ''I ... don't actually know, just something about him, he just appeals to us girls, and most of us dont even know why, kinda like an invisible charm.'' Going deep in thought about it, she looked up at the sky, as if agreeing with herself, she suddenly smiled, '' Yea... an invisible Charm.'' With that she turned and left. ''Until next time Tyson.''  
  
Watching her walk away into the distance, Tyson thought about that answer, an invisible charm? what did she mean? confused a little, Tyson walked back to the hotel.''Puh Girls, i swear they speak a different language.''   
  
--------------------  
  
**Kai   
**  
--------------------  
  
''LET ITTTTTTTTTTTT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!'' Thrashing my beyblade at night time is the only way I find myself any able to enjoy it anymore. With Max and Tyson always trying to challenge me, I really thought I would never get bored of their defeated expressions, but even that grows old after the 500th time. Tyson grips his fallen blade and shouts profanity at me, and Max squints his big blue eyes at me, as if rivers are going to flood down his cheeks any second.   
  
Hehe, I'm so good. Yet something is still bothering me immensly. I can't shake this feeling of emptyness, I really am confused at the moment, and I'm not even sure what about.   
  
While Watching my Beyblade grind against the treetrunk, I stand there, deep in thought, eyes lowered at my shoes, at how the grass seems to cover my shoes, so only little remains in view.   
  
''My life is so pathetic...''   
  
Falling to my hands and knees I remain to focus on my beyblade, it lets of a shimmering red.   
  
'Dranzer... My life isn't complete...'   
  
-------------------  
  
**Hilary  
**  
------------------   
  
'Geez...shake it off, shake it off'   
  
My mind is full of the same thing constantly.. it is driving me insane. I really am stupid. I fall for a guy and now I am acting like a nervous wreck. ' What have you done to me?' I stand outside, the only place where it seems quiet from the buzzing of the happy people from within the walls of the Hotel.  
  
Do any of them know what its like? Have any of them experienced it?   
  
I haven't slept. I haven't relaxed. I can't even remember when my mind wasn't full of annoying questions, repeats.  
  
'Ahhh! Tell me! Why can't I get you outta my HEAD! .....Kai, what have you done to me?'   
  
'Hmmmm, there i go again... blaming an innocent person, I don't blame him really, it's just an excuse for my stupidity, honestly, I had already come to terms with that. I don't think that he realises that he makes people crazy about him. I never expected THIS to happen.'  
  
I stop and think about that over and over again, leaning against the wall I let out a sigh..   
  
Huh? what was that? I look around the corner of the wall, Low and Behold! there's Kai, practising in the dark, his beyblade grinding against a tree trunk. I really had to pick now to come out didn't I?  
  
I stand there and watch. He is so graceful, so calm and collecte--  
  
What the-?   
  
I watch as Kai falls to his knees and hands, at first I thought he was hurt, about to run over to him, I hold myself back as I see his blade come circling infront of him.. It glows red, and his intense glare never leaves it, it looks like he is in deep thought.  
  
''My life is so pathetic...''   
  
Huh? Did Kai say that? it can't be... but it was. Why? That is not like Kai, The great leader of the fearless Bladebreakers, defending champions. He still seems deep in thought. I watch him for a little while longer, and see him get up, and pick up his blade, it held tight in one hand, I saw him give it a re-assuring squeeze.  
  
I find myself frowning, I don't know why, but I really felt a pang of pity for him, I just wanted to run and hug him till...well till his eyes bulged.  
  
Not even bothering to brush himself down, he lifts up his arms, launcher at the ready, I could tell he was going to launch it again, I kinda memorised his standing position. Heh...  
  
He pulls his arm back, but doesn't shoot. I freeze. Just now I had realised I had been fidgeting around like there was no tommorrow!  
  
Oh No! I Hope he didn't hear! how embarrasing!   
  
I see how he just stands there. Arms up, yet refusing to launch. I thought I could hear a small sigh. Yea, that was definately a Kai Sigh. Hmm, was that a small smirk at the corner of his mouth?   
  
''LET IT RIP!''   
  
In a flash of a second, I find a Beyblade spinning around my feet, Jumping around on the spot, I squeal and stumble to the floor.  
  
Seeing the blade return to Kai's hand. He is already standing infront of me.  
  
''You like falling down, don't you?''  
  
''Well it's kind of hard not to when an expert launches a beyblade at you!'' I squeaked.  
  
Oh! where did that come from...heh.   
  
''You said it, not me.'' He helps me up by holding my arm at the elbow. ''So...do you always like watching people?''  
  
Oh great, I'm shaking like I've just been dipped into a freezing cold pool. I think I'll remain silent on this one. Oh, thinking on this whole subject, Kai is still holding my arm. Not that I mind. But how am I suppose to concentrate on acting normal around him when I feel like I'm gonna melt on the spot, this is not fair, Kai doesn't even realise.   
  
Wait...didn't the magazine say that one of the ways to get a person to notice you is to make little touches... and here Kai is standing here, holding my arm, Nice one! Kai is being seductive, and he hasn't got a clue that he's doing it! That really boosts my self confidence, Kai can do it without any help, without knowing, and here I am, goggling over a magazine, which I thought was bogus.  
  
Yet...it is working, just by Kai grabbing onto my arm, it feels like he is sending little shockwaves up my arm, straight to my heart. It is weird...   
  
...I like it though.   
  
Holding his gaze on me momentarily, Kai let go and turned to walk off. I wasn't finished with him though, not yet. ''H-Hey K-KAI!...wait up!'' Jogging to catch up to him, I stopped for a moment and waited for him to pick up his blade, I saw his shooter on the floor, so I bent to pick it up.  
  
''There we go'' I said and placed it infront of him. He outstreched his hand, so I dropped it into his gloved palm.  
  
He just remained silence. Sheesh, nothing ever changed with him, did it?  
  
''Um..well what I really wanted to say, was, well I saw you, and you seemed erm, distracted, and I just wanted to say, if you ever need to talk to someone-'' Oh he's making me nervous, just looking at me quietly like that gulp  
  
''Erm...I-I can help.''   
  
He just looks at me for a moment, and then looks to the floor and turns to walk.  
  
''I don't need help, not by anyone.'' Ouch. That hurt.Hmm, I was hurt by that comment, I just wanted to get to know him, but he...he was just sooo...  
  
''Your so stubborn! you know that?? Why can't you just accept the fact that you've obviously got a problem, and you can't always sort them out on your own! I'm only TRYING to HELP!''   
  
He froze on the spot and turned around. I thought he was going to kill me. All of a sudden I didnt feel so brave anymore.   
  
''Look I've done it once, I can do it again!'' He said, inching even closer to me, I could tell he was very frustrated right now, and me pressuring him wasn't helping. Okay, Now I feel even worse, My intention wasn't to get him mad, it was to get to KNOW him.  
  
''Okay Kai, Truth is, I just wanted to talk, To-To get to know you''   
  
There, I said it, Brace yourself Hilary, this wasn't going to be pretty....  
  
Kai blinked. Then blinked again. He seemed to be thinking of some kind of comeback to that, something to put Hilary in her place. With a sigh, he raised his hand to brush a stray strand of hair away from his face, and muttered ''...you wouldn't understand,Hilary, no one would...''   
  
I can't believe what I'm was hearing, I'm even more concerned now, poor Kai.... it sounds awful.  
  
''Kai...I...''  
  
Shaking his head, he fixed his gaze once more to the never ending floor ,''Just leave it, I just... need to be alone for a while... I just need to think...''   
  
I think watching him walk away like that was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life....  
  
I wanted to help, to listen to his problems, he isn't stubborn at all, Tyson knows nothing. He's got it all wrong. I really wanted to scream in frustrastion, to run up to kai and scream at him to tell me, but I know that doesnt help at all, like Kai said... he needed time to think...  
  
So that's what I'm gonna give him... Time.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
**_In the Hotel   
_**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'' Hey Tyson, is it all ready?'' Max, who had been setting up a few things for tommorows 'Big Event' had walked in and found Tyson eating a large pizza.  
  
''No sweat, They were willing to do it, the girls are definately reliable.''   
  
Grabbing some pizza Max slumped down next to Tyson ''Well of corse they are, any hardcore bladebreaker fan would be practically begging us to let them do it.''   
  
Grinning evilly, Tyson nodded '' I know, Kai better watch out, we are gonna make him regret ever being such a moody bastard around here! heheh!''  
  
Just then, The door opened and in slomped Hilary, she was frowning, and looked pretty ruffled up, not even acknowledging the boy's presence, she grabbed a slice of pizza and slomped on the arm chair opposite the couch where the boys were huddled up. Tyson exchanged looks with Maxie, as both their eyebrows shot up in wander.   
  
''Er...Hilary, you okay and everything? you look a bit out of it, ya know? '' Tyson asked questioningly  
  
''Oh shut up Tyson, like you would understand.''  
  
Running into her room, Hilary slammed the door shut, feeling an empty pang of guilt land in her stomach. 'Tyson didn't deserve that, it's not his fault he's clueless, and it's not his fault that he assumes Kai is a moody bastard, Kai just isn't one to tell about his problems....I just wanna know what it is...ArGH!.... ' She flopped down onto her bed and hugged her pillow.   
  
She hadn't cared this much about anyone before, she would of shaken off anyone elses problems, but Kai- ...Kai kept her wondering.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
**Kai  
**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
'I don't get that girl.' I thought while I slump down on the tree trunk 'Why is she so interested in getting to know me? Doesn't she know not to get caught up into other peoples business?'  
  
Fiddling around with the fabric of my trousers, I let my head drop slightly. 'The problem is, is that I know there is a problem, I just don't truly know myself. It's like an emptiness inside, Isolated for so long that I've lost all meaning of exsistance at the moment, well, for some time...'  
  
' I trust no-one. Like the Hiwatari Family taught me. Trust no one but yourself. And I have done, for so very long.'   
  
Closing my eyes, I try to let the anger flow over me, I hate my grandfather. Any place was better than there.  
  
I have come to terms that I like the team I am in, They accepted me. The pathetic no-body, and saw me as a leader. Even when I had my own theory of 'From the day I was born, 'til the day I die; The only side I'm on is my own!'...They still tried to get along ...And Hilary, well... She's a different story.   
  
I know she wants to know about my problems, but I let no one in. Even though, I... think it might help.   
  
Damn! I'm SO WEAK!   
  
Slamming my fist on the floor I stand up and head back for the Hotel, I don't care any more. I need to talk to someone. I need help, yes the Hiwatari. Needing help, Pathetic I know.   
  
Thinking of the first person who would listen. I head up for Hilary's room.... She'd better be there.  
  
**_-To Be Continued -_**  
  
**Erm! EEEEEEEEEEEP! Kai? you say.....Gone Weak? you say? well, no not really, he is just fed up...   
  
very angsty this chapter isnt it? well! HE HAS TO BREAK SUMTIME, OR IT WONT BE A VERY GOOD STORY IF KAI KEEPS LOCKED UP HUH? sorry, trying to keep it realistic..hehe!. well i will try and be more motivated by this chapter i apologize a trillion times to those who wanted updates ya? ok BUH BYE!!   
  
FRUCHI-TAZZA XX reviewwwwwwwwwww please my pretties.**


	9. Immerse Yourself

**Hey you lot! Guess who's back with another meaty chapter for you! and yes indeedity, this is a big plot changer. It is so big because I had a lot to get through. Good background music for this one would be 'Inner Universe' a truly great song. Thank you lot for all the reviews, I love them, a little short, but who's complaining? I took a great deal of time to perfect this chapter, it is a different style to what I've been writing like, but I hope its an improvement. Okay, good news people! This is my 1st Beta read chapter! I just want to say thankyou to Lorna in this (my best friend from school) who I really think helped me. Ta chuck! although she won't be my Beta all the way through, as I've found one, who will be starting with the next chappie. well I think I've rambled enough now. So hope you enjoy, and dont forget to review!!  
  
_Fruchi-Tazza._**  
  
**Chapter 9 -Immerse Yourself**  
  
Wooden stairs creaked, like a hundred panicking voices, as a one shadowed boy slinked up them slowly. Voices nipping at his ears, sparking a new wave of worry, the boy swallowed dryly and took the last few paces up the stairs. He stopped. Grasping the old banister, his fingers wrapped around it. His cold eyes sank down to the floor, to the socked feet pressed softly into the furry carpet. His mind wandered on other topics though...   
  
His mind buzzed with a thousand unanswered questions, What was he doing? Without contemplating on his thoughts any further, he padded down the soft hall towards the apartment door. He clutched the brass doorknob, seeing his reflection he scornfully looked back up to the white paint job. Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them with determination on his face, and opened the door.   
  
He walked into the lounge area, it was deserted. Laid on the table was an open box of pizza, a couple of old crusts left over, it gave the room a sickening aroma, so he flung the window open and the netting gracefully played in the soft breeze coming in.   
  
Looking around again, he glanced at all 6 doors, which lead to each member of the BladeBreakers separate rooms. Tags were neatly taped to each door, naming the person that the room belonged to. It was Kenny's idea, to stop confusing each other who's room was who's, and to stop them walking in at what could possibly be a bad moment.  
  
He trailed over to his own door, staring at the shiny gold letters, he traced a finger over his name. Heaving a sigh, Kai looked to his left to see the door that held the person he needed to speak to.  
  
Yes, Kai had been serious when he said he was going to go talk to Hilary. Strangely he knew the girl would listen to him, that she would take him seriously. He worked that out when she said that she wanted to get to know him. 'Hmm, get to know me...'  
  
'...Here goes, I'm finally going to face up to things, It's win or lose, all or nothing, I just want to work this out, and if that means getting help to do so, then so be it... I've just... just... I've got to know, know why I feel so... empty'  
  
At the door, he took a deep breath and knocked quietly. When recieving no answer, he quietly pushed the door slightly open. A thin beam of light flowed out through the small slit. Opening it fully, he glanced around. The light was on, and he could hear gentle breathing in a rhythmic pattern.   
  
Over on the bed, Hilary was curled up into a tight ball, one hand hugging over her two knees and the other hand hanging over the bed. Clutched in it, was a slice of pizza, forgotten as she laid there sleeping quietly. She was laying ontop of the bed, so she had no covers either. Sighing, he took the pizza slice off her, and placed it upon her bedside table. He then gently pulled the covers from under her, and pulled them over her, so she was no longer exposed to the cold draft.   
  
He froze as she nonchalantly moved her now empty hand to pull the covers even closer to her. Thinking it was a good time to leave, he headed for the door, he took one last glance over his shoulder before he flicked the light switch off and headed out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him.   
  
'Oh great, I guess I'll just have to wait until morning.' Sighing he slumped down against the door.   
-------------------------  
Next Morning

---------------------------

Big brown eyes flickered open as their owner sat up and yawned. Hilary, who had woken up momentarily, stretched and pulled her bed covers off her. Standing up, she walked around a bit to wake her muscles up. Trudging over to the ensuite bathroom, Hilary took a shower, feeling relieved that she finally got a good night's sleep.   
  
'Hmm that was reasonable..'  
  
Drying herself off with the towel, she potted here and there, getting ready for a new day. She was secretly concerned, after that encounter with Kai last night, she had been stumped for ideas.   
  
The boy had a problem, something that runs deeper that just a scowl and a phase of silence. Hilary saw that, but really didn't know what to do, Kai wouldn't talk to her, to ANYONE. Her heart grew heavy, a bit dissapointed that he couldn't trust her, yet she knew he didn't trust anyone, too way-layed in keeping himself locked up to give someone a chance to share his problems with them.  
  
'All I can do is to keep trying, hmm, I wonder what his true smile looks like, I bet it's like...'   
  
She cut herself short as she found herself staring at the pizza slice laid upon her ashwood bedside cabinet.   
  
'What? I don't remem-' - Looking back towards yesterday she suddenly remembered taking a slice of pizza from the lounge room. She didn't get to eat much of it as she remembers also snapping at Tyson, who had only tried to ask her whats wrong, when she had stormed off to her room.   
  
She remembered curling up onto her bed, kicking off her shoes and then sleepily curling up into a ball to think about Kai's encounter. The last thing she remembered was staring at her bedside lamp, forgetting to turn it off. -So why was it turned off when she had woken up this moring? Come to think of it, wasn't she HOLDING the pizza while laying ONTOP of her bed covers before she had fallen asleep?   
  
Coming to conclusions that someone must had come in during the night, a shiver ran down her spine at the fact that a person had caught her off guard at a vulnerable moment.   
  
Not really wanting to stay in the apartment much longer, Hilary grabbed her key to her room, and pulled open her door.   
  
She was halted as she collided suddenly with a 'big lump' falling at her feet. Mumbling incoherant sounds as she quickly moved back, Hilary scanned the floor for the said lump.  
  
It was Kai, with an awkward grunt, he sat up oddly. He looked around confused.   
  
''Oh Kai! I'm sorry!- I didn't know!''   
  
''Forget It'' Kai said, placing his hands on the floor.  
  
''Let me help you up'' She grabbed his shoulder and tried to the best of her ability, to pull him up to his feet. Getting ungracefully up, Kai ruffled his hair, his spikes were going in every direction. Obviously he had not brushed his hair yet, his defined bangs were bouncing around Kai's hand, as it shifted through them. Looking at Hilary, he noticed she was staring at him playing with his hair. He stopped abruptly. Hilary saw how he had a sort of lost look on his face, where he had just woken up.   
  
Fighting the urge to smile, Hilary just stood there thinking how cute these hidden mannerisms of Kai were.   
  
''So um, why were you er- sleeping outside my door?'' Hilary questioned.   
  
''I needed to talk to you, before the others could interfere'' He left out the part that he had actually fell asleep there, and hadn't moved since last night, after he had 'tucked her in' to put the terms lightly.   
  
''Oh okay what's the time?'' She had alot of questions to ask him, so she had decided to go for a simple one.   
  
''9:10 am, you sleep for a long time.'' Kai said pointedly.   
  
''Oh, sorry. I guess I was tired.'' Hilary felt the soft faint pink line spread across her cheeks.   
  
What did Kai want to speak to her about anyway?   
  
''So what did you want to sa-'' Stopped half way through her sentence, she felt her face going beet red again.   
  
Kai had put his hand over her mouth, ceasing her ability to carry on with her sentence. Coming closer to her face, Kai leaned in, and half whispered, half growled in her ear.   
  
''Not in here, I don't want the others over hearing.'' Hilary wasn't really paying attention though. She was breathing in Kai's scent, which had lingered as his hand remained in place over her mouth, it was intoxicating. 'Omg, what is he doing? He's driving me wild!'   
  
Hilary just remained there, looking into his crimson eyes. When he moved his hand away, he headed for the door, glancing over his shouler as a gesture for her to follow.  
  
So she did.

------------------------

In Max's Hotel Room

-------------------------

''This is it Maxie, today's the day! Hehe, wake up and smell the revenge!'' Tyson boomed out, he was sure this was going to be a day to remember.   
  
''Yea! You sure the girls know what they are doing? They know where they are going right????'' Max questioned rather quickly. He had truly mixed feelings right now. One side said that he was doing the wrong thing, that he was going to get killed if Kai found out, and that Kai could actually end up hurting himself. But the other side over powered it by the high amusement of seeing what was in store for the dual-tone haired boy.   
  
''Yep! I think they were more tuned in than me! Hard to believe, but they found a flaw in my plan, which was brilliant! As it was a pretty dangerous resulting flaw too!''   
  
Max looked puzzled, obviously running the steps through in his head, trying to find anything wrong with it. When he found he couldn't, he looked up at Tyson with those big blue eyes.  
  
''I can't find anything wrong with it!''  
  
Tyson smirked, ''That's what I said too, Maxie''  
  
'Uh-huh...'' Realising that Tyson didn't actually tell him, Max drew his eyebrows together. ''Well.... what was the problem?''  
  
''...Well, lets just say Maxie, that nobody likes a pick-up truck landing ontop of them, especially Kai.''   
  
Max gave a puzzled look, but as if a light bulb just clicked on in his brain, he clasped a hand over his mouth and mumbled.  
  
''How could we overlook that, geez Tyson that could of been dangerous.'' Tyson looked down at his socked feet. He fiddled with a strand of his hair until he looked back up at Max.  
  
''I know, I felt guilty about that too, the 'Kai fangirl' Lorna , wasn't too happy with me when she pointed that fact out too, she sorta told me off for nearly endangering 'her precious Kai' by a stupid mistake...'' He let that sentence trail off. He was thinking it over, he had to find a way to solve his problem.  
  
''So what are we going to do?'' Max asked, silently freaking out that their well thought out prank could be ruined.  
  
Tyson looked around the room, he was thinking the same thing, if only there was a way to figure it out, he knew one way, but he needed an extra person. His gaze settled on Max's oak dresser, where a black and white picture of the bladebreakers was framed in a silver plated photoframe. He saw Kai, isolated from the rest of the team. Standing infront of him, teeth bared as he smiled towards the camera, was Ray. ....Ray.  
  
Ray.  
  
....... ....... .......   
  
''That's it!'' Tysons face twisted up suddenly into a toothy grin. He glanced over at Max. ''We can use Ray! I'm sure Ray won't mind, will he??''   
  
''What? Oh... erm, I dunno, it's worth a shot I suppose'' Max looked skywards as he thought about it. Why not? He was sure Ray MUST hold SOME sort of grudge against Kai, after all, Mr Sourpuss does like to be mean, maybe we can convince Ray that it's his chance to be mean.  
  
But some how Max knew that Ray wasn't going to be that easy to persuade. He didn't know, but he just got this feeling that on invisible terms, Kai and Ray respected eachother, and didn't really hold the same relationship as they did with Max and Tyson. Ray was somewhat respected by Kai, and well as for Ray's feelings for Kai, well, we already knew about that, huh?   
  
But to Kai, Max and Tyson was just a pair of bouncy baka's. Shaking his thoughts, Max was growing impatient.  
  
''So, um what are we going to do now, Tyson?'' Max had asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice, he looked at Tyson, who had his finger on his chin, his eyes rolled skywards.  
  
''Well Maxie, I suppose we'd best go have a little chat with Mr Kitty Kat, where will he be?... Hmmm, lets go and check his room out''   
  
Ray's Point of View  
  
A loud knocking is echoing into my room, how very annoying. Now, if I was to...hmm, let's say, hazard a guess, will I be correct to say that the source of that noise is coming from- -  
  
''What do you want Tyson?''   
  
The knocking stopped abruptly. My white glossed door creaked open slowly and in popped Tysons midnight blue hair. His eyes wandered around my room, until they settled on me. A big grin spread across his face, as he pulled his head out of my view, and then flung the door open. In sprung him and Max.   
  
''Heheh! Hey Ray! ..I ...Um, I mean WE came to ask you a favour.'' Tyson glanced at Max for a second, until his gaze floated back to me.   
  
What do they mean favour? Anything asked from them is sure to be bad. Should I be worried? Well I won't keep myself thinking on this.   
  
''What favour?'' I said, trying not to look too curious, so I decide to just sit there on my bed, and twiddle with the end of my ponytail. Damn I'm getting a lot of split ends. That's yet another Saturday evening wasted for 'Hair-care' treatment. It can be such a pain.   
  
''Well, we just wanted to talk about this little prank we were going to pull, and well, there is a problem in it, which means that there is a risk of somebody getting hurt if we carry it through, but the prank is so good, we gotta do it! ...And so we just needed you to be there, so that we can work around it.''   
  
Oh great, was that it? Another one of Tyson's immature pranks. Don't get me wrong, I like the kid, yeah he is great, just.... well just not very mature.   
  
''I don't know Tyson, do you really have to drag me into this? It sounds pretty silly to me. You know I'm not one to play around with people's feelings.''   
  
Tyson just stood there, he was looking pretty hurt, I could tell he was dying to do this, and as much as it hurt me to say it, I kinda felt sorry for him to blow 'such a good plan' away, just for the lack of safety.   
  
''I know Ray, but we've been dying to do this for so long, we can't wait to see the look on his face, will you do it? Please!''   
  
I really didn't want to say no, but I still didn't want to be out all afternoon pranking a poor innocent guy. They will find someone else to do it anyway, I'm sure of it, I feel sorry for the guy, and what Tyson had in store for him.  
  
''I don't think so Tyson, Sorry. Who was the unlucky guy anyway?''   
  
Tyson fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, it looked like he was thinking it over whether to tell me or not. Hmm, that bad huh?  
  
''Oh well, we thought we'd make a challenge for once, so um, ya know, wethoughtaboutdoingiton Kai...ah heh..."  
  
I swear I did a double take when I heard that name ring into my ears. Kai? Were they serious? Do they know a walking death threat when they see one? He would kill them! I wouldn't put it past him to either. This is bad, very bad. Wait, come to think of it, it gets worse, Tyson said something about 'If their plan goes wrong, then Kai could get hurt?'   
  
I twisted my face up in disgust. I really was stuck on idea's. I knew that they were going to do it, with or without me. Kai would get hurt! I felt my hands shake in anger. Kai, hurt.  
  
''.....''  
  
I won't allow that.   
  
Closing my eyes, I breathed in. If I agree to do this, then I know Kai wouldn't end up being hurt, but in return, us three would get killed, as Kai was sure to find out, nothing gets past him, really. Nothing.   
  
Opening my eyes, I see Tyson and Max already halfway out the door. Panicking for a fleeting second, I called them back. I'd rather get shouted at for over an hour than to see my Team Captain hurt.   
  
''Alright Tyson, I've changed my mind. I'll help, just tell me what to do.''  
  
The last thing I saw was two wide grins spread across their faces before they were dragging me by my arm out of the hotel, already explaining today's plan.   
  
------------------------------  
  
Outside  
  
------------------------------  
  
The water of the fountain flowed elegantly down its stone statue, into the large round basin below. Centered in the middle of the hotel grounds, the sounds of the water lifted up into the breeze. If one was to look closely at it, you would find a pair of deep crimson eyes, watching it's every movement.  
  
Kai and Hilary had found a spot near it, seated on a large stone bench, it was surrounded by many other deserted benches. It was about 12:10 PM by the time they had finished their late breakfast. Kai, who although sat on an entirely different table as Hilary while eating, had been watching her until she had finished.  
  
It wasn't as if he didn't like Hilary, he just wanted to avoid talking about what needed to be said until they were more in private. Truth was, he had never shared his past with anybody before. He was still having doubts about it now, but he quickly shoved them aside, he was going to tell her, to ask her what to do, to get advice.   
  
'I'm sick of living, having this empty feeling about, I don't know what it is, how to solve it. I just need to know.'   
  
Kai looked to the floor. He frowned a little as he slid his eyes shut. Never before had he felt it worse. His soft grey bangs swayed gently as the breeze swept past them. He let out a silent sigh.   
  
Hilary, who was watching him intently, never felt more puzzled. Here was Kai, the person she felt most strongly for, the person she just wanted to hold and never let go. Yet he looked so... so lost. So alone in his trail of thoughts. It took most of her will power to avert her gaze away from him.   
  
They sat there in silence for what seemed like over an hour. Hilary stood up to strech her legs at least three times. She hadn't said a word, and she wasn't going to. She was going to leave the first word to Kai. Yes, she had seriously thought about giving Kai time. No pressure was the best thing.   
  
So after another 20 minutes, she waited calmly. She was just about to get up again to wake up her muscles. When a hand slithered around her wrist and held her in place. She looked down to stare into the deep pools of Crimson. Kai had finally moved.   
  
''Hilary, I need to tell you, I need you to help me...'' Kai frowed at the own words he spoke. He looked somewhat confused.   
  
She sat back down and simply nodded. Questions could be asked later, just now she was going to listen.   
  
''I've been hiding myself for so long. I've locked my emotions up and every feeling I own. Every opinion held unsaid. Every thought kept to myself. I thought that if I had kept myself un-noticed, that I would not have to deal with it all, that if I hid away, then it could all be ignored, but it couldn't. The truth, Hilary, is that-''   
  
Just as Kai was about to explain it all, the sound that no man ever wanted to hear, split the air in a high pitched scream.  
  
It was a bunch of fangirls. But no ordinary fangirls. It had been infact the same girls who had attacked him at the beach. Yes they were back, and at no worse a time either.   
  
Totally forgetting what he was going to say, Kai spun round to face the direction of the scream. His eyes scanned the area, and found in the clearing, three girls running his way. Grabbing Hilary by the wrist, he stood up and waited.   
  
'Great, just as I was about to explain. Wasn't I meant to? Am I meant to stay locked up forever? Constantly feel this emptyness? Feh'   
  
His composture now showed a stubborn and an extremly pissed off Kai.   
  
''OMG! ...IT'S KAI! GET HIM GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM GO! NOT UNTIL WE GET HIS AUTOGRAPH!''   
  
Hilary looked a bit worried, these girls didn't look like they were going to stop until they got what they wanted. Hilary looked up at Kai, and she coward a bit as she saw the anger in his eyes, it was like a fiery flaming red errupted in them instead of the soft Crimson.   
  
Feeling the jerk on her wrist, she came away from her thoughts to notice that she was being pulled into the surrounding forest which was not far from the hotel grounds. Kai had taken this time to act. He stopped and looked around. All the ways was blocked off, all but one path was clear enough for them to run through. The path looked newly done, as if only a couple of days old.   
  
Running through it, Kai could still hear the screeching of the girls, who continued to chase them until they caught them. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he now came to another small clearing. In the far far distance, he could see an upwards trail. Taking the chance he glanced around at Hilary, and gave her a reassuring squeeze of her wrist, to tell her it would be okay. Now starting to run again, they ran up the hill.   
  
Hilary glanced over her shoulder, she could hear the loud cheering, but she couldn't see them anywhere. She looked forward again to notice that they were slowing down as they reached the top.   
  
Stopping completely, Hilary flopped to the floor, rubbing her stitch. She had not been used to all this running. Clearly out of breath, she glanced around. They were at the top of a hill, through the gap of the tall thin trees, she could see the sky, and a big deep lake below. Near them was an old run down pick up truck. It looked abandoned, like it had been there a while.   
  
Kai on the other hand, was looking down the hill they had sprinted up. It was obvious that he wasn't out of breath though. He was looking frantically around, he couldn't see the girls anymore, but he just knew they were there. Going back to Hilary, he sat on the old abandoned truck.   
  
Hilary had gotten up by now, and had come to sit next to him. But they had barely the time to glance at one another before the girls screams were back. Seeing that the girls had split up, and now were coming at them from most directions available to them. Kai opened the door to the old pick up truck, and jumped in. Hilary followed suit and locked the doors behind her.   
  
The girls just seemed to stand there now, each one had a smirk on their face. Hilary was pretty baffled at this, as they had all stopped trying to scramble Kai. They just stood there.   
  
''Uh Kai? Why are they just standing there?''   
  
''I....really don't know...''   
  
Ten minutes passed and no eventful thing happened. They just sat there, watching the girls slowly make it out of view. That had been truly bizaare, the whole mornings events had been unordinary.   
  
''Do you think it's okay to get out now?'' Hilary asked, fiddling with the hem of her pink skirt. She was pretty nervous. She was sitting in an old abandoned pick-up truck, with the guy who she had a major crush on, in the middle of nowhere.   
  
Before Kai could answer, they both felt a jerk of the truck. Had it just moved?   
  
Another jerk, but this time, it kept going, the truck was slowly moving forward, it was slowly heading for the edge of the downwards sloping hill, the hill which just so happened to lead to the deep lake below.   
  
Before either could act on the matter, the top of the truck had come off, and it was now gradually gaining speed as it went down the hill. Kai registered what was happening a little too lately, as the truck was now going too fast to jump off.  
  
Hilary now screamed in terror, as she looked at the trees beside her, which was quickly just becoming a green blur. Kai just had time to look back to where the truck had been sitting, to see Tyson and Max, holding the top of the truck, laughing madly in the background. Their loud laugh echoed through the wind as the truck was rocking side to side as it sped down the uneven path.   
  
Kai opened the door to the truck, which was quickly ripped off by colliding with a tree. Eyes widening, Kai could see the ground, to see that it was just a never ending blurr. Kai tried to put one foot on the ground, but it quickly jolted back up by the sheer force of the sudden friction. Panicking now, he looked back up to see Hilary, who was still screaming at the top of her lungs.   
  
Kai looked forward, and ahead, which was quickly approaching, was the end of the hill, which went slightly back up again to form a small ramp. Realising that they'd soon be meeting water, Kai shouted at Hilary to grab onto something, to keep her safe.   
  
Looking back up to see that the ramp was just seconds away, Kai felt something slide around his waist, and cling to his shirt very tightly.  
  
He looked around just to see Hilary clinging to him, her head pressed against his shirt, as the end of the path finished. The only thing he remembered was the sudden jerk as he went flying into the air.   
  
Back at the end of the path, was the truck, it didn't go over, it just violently jerked back, and was now half hanging over the end by a piece of strong rope. Ray could be seen, watching them get flung over the cliff, some extra rope safe in his pocket. 'There, atleast he didn't get a truck landing ontop of him' He thought, as he turned away, no longer wishing to see the end results.   
  
Hilary felt herself loose her grip on Kai as they were extented in mid air, still hurtling towards the deep icy lake. Her limbs flying everywhere, as she felt dizzy. She opened her eyes to see Kai not that far away from her , his legs high up in the air and his hair dancing wildly as he tried to grab nothing. It was like slow motion from then on.  
  
Hilary just had time to have one more look at Kai, who now had positioned himself to go head first into the water, he had made himself as straight as possible, like a sharp arrow.   
  
Facing back down to see how close they were now, Hilary closed her eyes and finally plummeted into the freezing cold water.   
  
It all went black. The pressure of the water made it feel like Hilary was in a small box, She thrashed around under the dark water. The cold ran down her spine, slowly numbing all her limbs. Her lungs feeling strained, she finally reached the surface and gasped for breath.  
  
Shrieking as she felt the cold to it's fullest effect, she looked around to find any sign of land, and then started to paddle to the bank. She felt so drained of energy. When she felt the rocky surface of the land below the waters surface, she crawled back, finally collapsing on the bank. All her limbs refused to move. Resting there for a second, it dawned on her that she could near nothing, nothing at all. No birds, no wind, and definately no Kai.   
  
Eyes widening, she stood up quickly, scanning all sides of the lake for a sign of Kai. Not seeing one, panick started to stir inside her. She searched across the water's surface, and saw bubbles roughly near the middle of the lake.   
  
''KAI! KAI! WHERE ARE YOU!?'' She frantically shouted. She looked back at the bubbles in the middle of the lake, and saw them slowing down.   
  
''KAI THIS ISN'T FUNNY! ........KAAAI!'' Tears started leaking down her cheeks as she looked at the bubbles, slowly disappearing. Starting to get back into the water, her watery eyes focused on the spot, she kicked out in the water, trying to gain speed. Desperately trying to move the water out of the way, she got close to the place, when all the bubbles had gone. Trying to see through all the murky water was impossible. The tears kept streaming down her face, as she tucked her hair behind her ear and tried shouting again.   
  
''KAI!.....Kai!....please........answer me. Answer me!'' she was half shouting, half begging now. He couldn't of gone, could he? He was alive! He wasn't -   
  
A rush of bubbles quickly appeared infront of her and Kai suddenly surfaced, gasping for air. He looked up at Hilary, a little suprised to see her. She was more suprised to see him though. He had scared her, with his sudden entrance.   
  
Hilary looked back at him, relieved. She smiled and then weakly sighed, pulling a bit of pondweed out of his hair. Crawling back up to the bank again, Hilary saw Kai collapse on the bank, his chest heavily rising and droping quickly. Hilary splayed out beside him too. She was exhausted.   
  
''Wh-what happened b-back there?'' She managed to choke out between breaths.   
  
''My foot got stuck in the pondweed below the water, I couldn't get it free, so I had to cut myself free from it, which took some time.'' Kai slowly said, turning his head towards hilary, his soaked hair brushing the sand around him.   
  
''I'm glad your okay, Kai'' Hilary said out loud, she was thinking it, but didn't actually mean to say it out loud.   
  
Kai just continued to look at her for a moment. Then turned his head up to look at the sky, after a minute or so he closed his eyes. He layed like that for quite sometime, Hilary just content to be in his presence. It was weird, but strangely comforting. It was all worth it, to be with Kai.   
  
Hilary slid her eyes shut after a couple of minutes of Kai doing so. Just after the first minute, she felt a rain drop on her nose. She blinked as she opened her eyes. Before she was able to register that it was starting to rain, Kai was already standing and beckoning her.  
  
''Come on, let's go.''   
  
So they wandered around, never having the chance to dry, as the rain continued to fall. Soon they found a small clearing back in the woods, and an old bench was there, the back of it was surrounded by the thick oak trees. The clearing was circular shaped, it was getting really dark now aswell. The stars had started to come out, and the moon shone its vibrant rays down into the small clearing they had found.   
  
Sitting down on the bench, Kai let his hands fall into his lap. Hilary sat down next to him, she could see the moonlight's rays dancing across his face. He really did look beautiful, even when totally soaked and sandy. Even though the sand was gently getting washed away.  
  
''Hilary, whe-'' He stopped and took a deep breath, he needed to get this out. No matter what.  
  
''When I was young, I grew up in the Abbey, along side my Grandfather. He had taught me a lot of things in his life, but the most important thing was to only trust in yourself. I followed this rule for most of my life. Since the day I heard it, I had tried to be the best in the world. To perfect myself in such ways that no one could even dream of reaching my power. I was too foolish to realise, that as I physically grew stronger, I mentally grew weaker. My heart grew cold. I was unable to feel any emotion, unable to do my own things, unable to love.''   
  
He stopped for a second. He drew in a great breath as his confessions seemed hard to talk about, although he was finding it difficult, he did not stop.   
  
''When I realised what I was doing, I had the chance to stop, I had the chance to regain everything I had lost....but I didn't. No, I carried on to lock myself away, to keep myself from prying eyes. I thought that if I hid myself away, it would be fine. That I would over come not having the ability to trust, someone to care about. It never happened though. It got worse and worse until I just became this empty soul. I even stopped talking to my Grandfather, I blamed it on him. I know it was not only him, he was only the influencer, it was me, who stupidly had taken his advice.''   
  
He looked down, as if disgusted with himself, as if only hearing this for the first time. It had gone quiet, all that could be heard was the sound of the rain, which fell onto the leaves of the trees, making a small sound for each droplet. It was really coming down hard, Like little pellets. Kai seemed so far down in thought that it seemed he didn't even know it was still raining. He clenched his fists together, as he continued to stare at the floor.   
  
Hilary, who had listened quietly, was in silent shock. She hadn't known it was that deep. He couldn't feel? He didn't know about his emotions? She felt a deep pang of guilt inside her as she just continued to watch him. She was open about it too, Kai knew she was staring, he didn't care though. He closed his eyes for a second...  
  
''Truth is...after all this time I felt like I didn't WANT to love, I was mistaken, it was...that I COULDN'T love, after all the time in the abbey, I grew cold. All my time was focused on training, so I can't love, simply because....I don't really know HOW too.''  
  
Hilary felt herself shiver at the next sentence Kai said. She looked up at him in disbelief.  
  
''...I am so weak.'' He said as a final word. It was so official.   
  
It hurt Hilary to hear each one of those words. So that was it. That was Kai's true thoughts. Well, she certainly didn't seem to think so.  
  
''Kai...''   
  
He didn't move, he just stared at the ground, feeling the rain run down his neck.   
  
But when he felt a hand touch his own, he looked up to see Hilary looking at him, they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The rain created a misty atmosphere around them, as their breath was made visible, through the cold air. Hilary looked into his deep Crimson eyes, his hair drooping at the edges, just like the first time she had met him. His lips were slightly parted, the cold air escaping them with every breath he breathed. He was blinking from time to time, from where the odd rain drop hit his cheeks. Looking once more into his eyes, she found no more worries, no more regrets, they both had started to lean in. The closer they got, the louder their breath was in each others ear. Hilary took one more look at him, before closing her eyes, she reached for the last bit of distance between their lips. Closing her eyes she knew where his lips were...they were so close. Feeling his breath just as she nearly felt his lips.....  
  
''I hope I'm not interupting anything, but I thought I'd better come and find you, as it's pretty dark out.''  
  
It was Ray, he had a look of remorse in his eyes, a look of hatred, even though this boy was nearly as good at hiding his emotions as Kai was, Kai saw the look, and it was well.... weird. He had seen them, he had seen them nearly kissing. That magical moment that he wanted.  
  
Kai and Hilary was well apart from each other now, Hilary was blushing like mad. But Kai sat there, no emotions in his eyes, back straight, arms crossed with a thoughtful, yet stubborn look.  
  
''Let's...just go back'' He simply said, saying no more as he walked towards Ray, not looking once at Hilary.   
  
Hilary just sat there for a moment, she was shocked at how quickly that had happened. She had nearly kissed Kai.   
  
'Damn Ray!... I was... so close.' With that, she got up and slowly trudged back to the hotel, trailing behind the leading Kai, and the hindered Ray.  
  
**_To Be Continued!   
_**  
**OMG OMG OMG! HOW LONG WAS THIS CHAPTER!!! sheeeesh! what a pain in my a---- ...er yea! anyway, i just want to say a HUGE thanks to my beta reader Lorna. for this chapter, i would of been a mess without her! wow, they nearly kissed huh? sooo close, darn Ray and his wrong moments! lol, oh, but was it wrong? find out! lol...   
  
I just want to thank my readers! you are so supportive! i'm just so sorry that i can't update quick enough, but this shall keep you going for a while!   
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please...i have a 'gift' for my readers when i reach 100 reviews... its the front cover to this story, and a picture that ive also drawn for it... they will be displayed when i get the link up, as a thankyou gift! so get reviewing! I'll be back soon!**


	10. Depth of Minds

**Hey! Its schmee with a brand spanking new chapter for ya! It may be short, it may be angsty, but it's the new instalment for this fic!!! Soooooo, have a looksie.**

**I just want to say a HUGE thanks to all those sweet guys and gurls who spent their time reviewing me, YOU ARE THE BEST! ...no really, you are. Um yeah, I just want to apologize for the gaps inbetween my story. I'm working on a few at the same time, not to mention my other on-going story Under estimating The Fangirls.**

**Well! I promised a gift picture for this story after I reached 100 reviews, and now I have! So I'll be putting it up shortly. Thanks guys!!**

**_Stubborn Sharkfins – Depth of Minds_**

Hilary woke up with a start. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, while yawning. Still feeling tired, she tumbled out of her bed and into her room's bathroom. She felt the plush pink carpet under her toes while she began brushing her teeth.

After she had gotten dressed in her usual attire, Hilary made her bed and then trudged slowly out of her room and into the kitchen. Looking around she saw that someone else was in the kitchen too. There looked like there were about three people eating, but Hilary could only hear one.

She looked around the kitchen to see where the soft humming and rustling could be heard. She stopped and smiled when she saw a wave of midnight blue softly swaying, and to top it off the same old red, white and blue cap to join the appearance.

Tyson.

Hilary smiled to herself as she walked up to the boy who was crouched down onto his knees, with his face buried into the cupboard.

"hmmm hmm hmmmm, Guh, where IS it. Awwwww, why can't a guy just find his coco-pops without any probl— "

"Hey Tyson"

"AHhh!" Thunk. Hilary dismissed the whine of complaint, and joined Tyson on the floor. Still clutching his head in pain, Tyson looked up to Hilary with a scowl. She just smiled innocently up to him. Remembering what happened yesterday, Tyson gulped and suddenly jumped up and backed away until he got stopped by the kitchen side.

"Hilary, I didn't mean to get you... I-I... you were just there and...I... ugh....Don't hurt me?" He offered.

Hilary looked up at Tyson with a confused look on her face. What was that boy going on about? If Max had been feeding him any more of th—

Wait a minute. Hilary tried to remember her dream. She remembered seeing Tyson run off with a menacing grin on his face, with Max!

But then... why was Tyson saying sorry to her now, if it had only been a dream?

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember more, she definitely remembered the last bit, and it was imprinted clearly in her mind. The Rain, the bench, the moonlight. The near kiss. Kai.

With a goofy grin on her face, and a sweeping blush, she tried to remember the things before that. Kai telling her his problems, Kai opening up to her. The feeling she had was indescribable.

She remembered so clearly the feeling of joy that she was earning Kai's trust...

...And then the worst feeling in the world at the same time, as she learnt why it was that Kai couldn't trust. It was so clear. The pain in his eyes shone so clearly.

But that was just a dream right?...Right?

"Tyson, what are you on about?" There must be a logical explanation to this goof's mumblings.

"You- you don't remember?" Tyson had a glint of wondrous hope in his eyes.

"Remember **WHAT!?!?"** Why won't he just tell her? Tyson is such a stup—

"Nothing, nothing! Ahh look...erm, we must have ru-run out of coco-pops, never mind, um....Bye" He dashed for the door, and was away before Hilary had a chance to notice he had disappeared.

Was it all really a dream? It all seems like it happened, but that's impossible. Kai and me nearly kissing? It must be a dream!...he wouldn't want me...

She had to know. She was just about to dash out the room in hot pursuit of Tyson, when someone grabbed her arm.

She looked up into two golden orbs. Ah, Ray was awake too it seemed. He didn't look like he was in any good mood either. Strange.

Shrugging it off, Hilary just waited for Ray to say something. But he didn't. Instead, he just gazed into her eyes, as if looking for some sort of answer. He had a frown on his face, and he looked tired.

His normal gracious locks of raven hair had lost its' shine, and his clothes were somewhat crumbled. Sleep much?

Hilary, feeling agitated under his stare, was growing impatient. What, did she miss a spot while cleaning her face or something? Although Ray really couldn't complain if he was prepared to walk around like that!

He gave her one more piercing gaze, then let out a sigh. He rubbed his hand across his forehead in a feeble attempt to think better.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"Know what?!"

"You can't remember anything? Not even Tyson and Max's prank, the.....the kiss you and Kai nearly had?" Ray said that with a little bite in his voice. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

Re-opening them, he looked back at Hilary.

Hilary was shocked. She had just realised that the whole 'dream' was real. The moment she had with Kai was real? She gulped and then her mouth fell open as all the moments, all the things that he had said, or done, came rushing back in.

Ray who had been watching her saw how a sudden blush crept up onto her cheeks. He looked away out of the window for a moment. He had really lost the chance.

He knew it now.

He had really cared for Kai and had never acted upon it to tell Kai how he really felt. Yes, he had told himself that he had feelings for Kai a long time ago, and still has, but now...

Now Hilary had too. Hilary had fallen for their stoic team captain. As well as him.

Ray could tell himself that Kai would like him back, as he had known him longer. Ray had always been there for him, stuck up for him if Kai never did so. He had kept Tyson and Max out of Kai's way whenever he sensed Kai needed the time alone.

He had always been the one that Kai could stand the most, the one to have chats to Kai late at night before they went to bed. But now....

Now Kai had Hilary. There was no need for Ray anymore. Kai could be happy.

Ray saw how Kai had leaned into that kiss yesterday night. How he too, had also nearly kissed Hilary. He felt the rage inside him burn so hot that it felt like his chest would explode. He had kept it all bottled up inside though.

Kai looked happy in those fleeting seconds.

And that's all that Ray had ever really wanted. For Kai to be happy.

He smiled as he ruffled Hilary's hair. If she was the one who could bring him the happiness, then so be it.

"Hilary, make him happy. He deserves it, now, go speak to him." Ray beamed down at her then left as silently as he came. He was going to train.

Hilary stood there baffled. What was THAT about? Oh well, Ray was right... She needed to speak to Kai.

* * *

Tyson was still running away from Hilary, he was going to take no chances. If she DID remember the prank, then he knew he was pooped.

Hilary was a vicious girl when it came to Tyson, he had scrapes and bruises from many encounters with the girl. Nice and innocent? **Pfffft**, yea** _RIGHT!_**

If he ran into Kai though.... Tyson shuddered at the thought. He SERIOUSLY didn't want to know where or what that cold maniac was plotting. All he knew was that he couldn't get caught. He just couldn't.

With a brave face, Tyson put on a cheesy smile and puffed out his chest. After all, who could catch Super Tyson and his comrade Maxie?

Not the shark. Not at all.

Tyson, although very cunning and clever, thought he, had to go to the extreme measures of hiding. All he had to do is find Max.

Scanning the corridors, he looked over at the training gym right at the bottom. He started jogging towards it. Just as he opened the doors, he caught site of the yellow mop of locks.

There he is!

Swinging the doors open, Tyson was just about to run over to Max, when he saw the big problem.

Max, whose innocent blue eyes shone from all the way over the other side of the court, was hanging upside down. He had been tied up by his feet, and was attached by some rope to one of the basketball hoops. He was gagged, but still mumbling.

Tyson's eyes shone pure horror.

He jogged over to Max, while glancing over his shoulder. Finding that it appeared to be clear, he touched Max's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, why you up there?" Max pointed his head towards his pants. Just tucked into the rim of his trousers was a note. In pure red letters it said the name Tyson really didn't want to see.

It was addressed to him.

Taking it with a shaky hand he ripped it open and read it aloud to Max.

'Tyson, watch your back. Revenge is very sweet, wouldn't you agree?'

It hadn't been signed, but by one last glance of Max's eyes, Tyson knew exactly who did this.

Kai.

Tyson immediately paled. Kai knew. Kai knew who did the prank to him, and he was NOT happy.

Hoshit, he was **_dead._**

Forgetting Max, he started running for his life. He was nearly out the door when Max shouted through his gag, Tyson turned hurriedly and ran back to untie him.

Max fell to the floor and ripped the gag from his mouth. Max sat up and whined, he rubbed his elbow, and then his wrists. He looked up at Tyson angrily.

"Tyson! You were going to leave me to die!!!"

"No I wasn't bud, I was just checking if the coast was clear."

"Tyson, you should have seen him! He had a glint of madness in his eyes! He looked like he was going to enjoy hunting us down and killing us slowly, I'm scared Ty!" Max shivered involuntarily.

Tyson slung an arm around Max and pulled him close to his side. "Don't worry Maxie, we can go hide" They started of.

After 20 minutes of looking, they ended up hiding under the pools table in the entertainment lounge. "Here we go, he can't find us under all this fag smoke and people" It was true, the room was so crowded of 40 year old men puffing on their fags and guzzling their beer that the room was clouded.

Yes, it was only about 12 o'clock. Bunch of drunks.

Coughing away the boys remained there for a very long time.

* * *

High upon the rooftops, a young brooding teen sat looking over the horizon. The wind sweeping his soft locks across his face gently. His clothes ruffled against his limbs. Wind swept leaves flew around him, dancing on the floor of the rooftop, with the wind to lead them.

The boy shivered involuntarily, ignoring it he gazed at the forest below, to the other hotels and shops further away in the distance.

The sun shone on his pale face, the blue triangles on his face giving an odd gleam against the rays of the sun. He let out a sigh as he brought up his arm to rest against his knee which was propped up.

Kai was thinking of what had happened the night before. He let the memories play in his head like an old movie. The emotions still fresh.

How could he have let himself slip like that? He had nearly kissed the girl!

...Something he did not intend to do.

His mission was to seek advice, not a makeout session. He ran his hand through his thick grey locks. He couldn't let that happen again, he wasn't designed to love, how could he after all these years?

Hilary was quite a remarkable girl. Kai had been training all his life to squash every unwanted emotion away, Kai Hiwatari didn't care, he didn't want to know, and he certainly didn't love.

Until Hilary came along that was. Kai couldn't think straight. Coming up onto the rooftops usually allowed good space and time to think about his problems. But his mind just was as confused as before.

How could she come along and change everything so suddenly? Kai furrowed his head into his knees. He had told her everything. All the things he had felt for so long, he had spoken them all so easily to her. It felt right to do so...Yes.

It felt right.

Kai closed his crimson eyes and frowned. It was too late now. He must have scared her off. After listening to him drone on, she must have realised that he was nothing special and gave up on him. Like everyone else had.

Sighing he got up and stretched. He took one long last look at the horizon before he headed for the door that lead back into the hotel. He decided to put it all behind him, to pretend it never happened, if he could do it once, then he could do it again.

Oh well, He still had his fun with Tyson to deal with.

He had left the little weaklings to run around in squeal in terror for long enough. Now it was his turn to play the prank. His turn for the revenge. No one messes with Kai Hiwatari.

...And soon, Tyson would know that.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**Ugh, Sorry guys. This was pretty short. I'll make the other more fun, Angsty this one huh? Well the next one will be more.....fun, hehee.**

**Uh oh!!! Tyson you better run your sorry ass away! Kai is not happy!!!**

**Hilary! Get your ass in gear and talk to Kai! Or else he is gonna pretend it doesn't happen! Teehee Uh huh.**

**My poor Maxie! Maxie torment was just too tempting!**

**Oh and my poor Ray! What will he do now? Hilary took the only one he loved, and yesh ppl, he DID fancy Kai, no like? Well tough, I've written it now blinks innocently Oh well, I suppose I can give Ray someone else. pats his head**

**Ya know what?.....Reviews make the sun shine, the world go round and me inspired to write! So...Yooooou know what to do!**


End file.
